I'm not a mum, it feels like it though
by OMGeorgie
Summary: Bella is 17 she lives with her mother, abusive father and is made to look after her younger siblings 7 year old Alexis, 5 year old Amy and 3 year old Ellie. New experiences await. Child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a mum, it feels like it though.

**I'm not a mum it feels like it though.**

**Summary:** Bella is 17 her mum and dad both work full time jobs and leaves her to look after her little sisters, 7 year old Alexis, 5 year old Amy and 3 year old Ellie. Child abuse.

**This story is inspired by an episode of super nanny I saw (I know it's sad a teenage girl watching super nanny) It was extremely sad and I thought I could change it around a bit to make it into a fanfic!**

**-Georgie-**

**PS: tell me what you think I'm not sure if it's good or not**

**By the way to my previous readers this one is already finished the whole 14 chaps (There is a sequel) so there is no chance of me not finishing it :P **

**I'm really proud of this story by the way I'm really happy with myself that I've finished one and the finished product is actually good **

**Chapter one: I wish.**

I read the last sentence of the book I was reading to the girls; I looked around to make sure all three were asleep, before I left the room.

Now to get onto home work, I had an English essay to write and a whole page of questions to do in trig. Great.

I started on my English essay as I heard the front door slam "BELLA WHERE'S MY DINNER?" I quickly ran down stairs hoping that my father coming home hadn't woken my siblings.

I ran into the kitchen where I grabbed the plate of spaghetti and brought it to him where he was sitting in the dining room. I placed the dish in front of him, hoping like hell that nothing was wrong with it.

"Bella" shit. "It's cold" he paused "come here" I walked over defeated. I felt the sting of the slap. It didn't hurt as much now; I'm used to it now though. I went back into the kitchen putting the meal in the microwave. I waited until it was done then placed it in front of him, before running upstairs to finish my home work.

By the time I had finished my home work, got dinner for my mother, done the dishes, had a shower and was ready for bed it was two in the morning, but this was the usual for me.

-

I got up as my alarm went off, it was six in the morning, I had to make mine and the girls lunches, get the girls ready, get ready, drop the girls at school and day-care and then get to school. I hate mornings.

Straight away I went down and made lunches after that I went and woke the girls up. They all got up willingly which was good.

I set out some clothes for Lexi and Amy.

I went to Ellie's draws to pick something out and get her dressed. I picked out some jeans and a cute t-shirt that was the easy part, the hard part was getting Ellie into the clothes. She was strong willed and if she didn't want to get dressed it was going to be extremely hard to get those clothes onto her.

Luckily for me, today was a cold day and she was too cold to not wear clothes for too long.

I picked Ellie up and took her downstairs where I gave all three girls breakfast. I sat them in front of TV as I went to get ready.

I got dressed quickly and did my hair, before grabbing mine and the three girl's backpacks and running downstairs.

The girls were waiting for me obediently at the door; I gave each of them their backpacks and walked out the door.

I dropped Lexi and Amy at their school first then took Ellie to day-care, before finally driving to my school.

I got out of my truck as the bell went.

I quickly rushed to first period. The time flew till lunch where I noticed new kids as I sat at my table all by myself. There were 5 of them. They all stuck together at one table. I saw Lauren the school bimbo walk up to them in what she probably thought was a sexy walk.

She tapped the bronze haired boy who was facing away from me on the shoulder he turned around and our eyes met for a short second. He had beautiful emerald green eyes. I have to say he was extremely good looking altogether.

I kept looking to see what would happen. A little pixie like girl said something to Lauren from across the table.

Lauren turned around a murderous glare on her face before all the new kids burst out in hysterics. I liked them already they just made a fool out of Lauren Mallaroy. But who am I kidding I couldn't get into a group at all, let alone theirs.

The bell went for end of lunch and I wondered to Gym. I hated Gym. Finally the bell went and we were able to leave.

Next I had biology, the last period of the day, finally. I walked in and sat at my seat. I liked bio, it was a good subject and I didn't have a lab partner so no-one bothered me. I got out my books and set them on my desk opening to the last piece of work I did. I felt someone sit down next to me. Oh god.

"Wha- oh" I said looking up realizing it was the bronze haired new kid. I blushed "Sorry I thought that you were someone else"

"No that's okay" He smiled; it was dazzling he had a perfect smile. "Guess we're new lab partners"

"Yea I guess" I said starting to feel a little light headed.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way" he smiled

"Bella Swan"

Lauren walked up, "Eddie why are you sitting with that loser, you could do like so much better" Lauren said acting like I wasn't even there.

"Well quite frankly I would rather sit with her the apparent school loser which I have no idea why she is since she seems perfectly nice and normal to me, than with you the fake stereotypical stupid blonde cheerleader who thinks all the girls want to be her and all the guys want her when really everyone hates you." He said with a smile, I burst out laughing I couldn't hold it in. Edward had just told Lauren what I had wanted to tell her since seventh grade.

The whole class was trying to hold in their giggles she turned around quickly to glare at them, everyone shut up, quickly.

"Oh for god's sake everyone is so afraid of her, why?" I asked myself.

"Because they're all idiots who think that Lauren can make everyone hate them" Edward answered my question. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there" I said. I was sure I was blushing

He chuckled "I wasn't sticking up for you" My heart sank, yet another group that thought I was a loser "I was just telling her the truth" what?

"So you don't think I'm a loser?" I asked perking up a bit.

"No, as I said you sound and look perfectly normal to me" He said looking at me.

"Thanks, but you don't want to be friends with me, everyone will start hating you" I said telling him the truth.

"So? Who cares what other people think if you're having a good time and you have real friends who know you as you and not as everyone expects you to be"

"Look Edward I can't be friends with you my life is already complicated enough without a social life, for that fact I don't have the time for a social life, I'm sorry." I said turning around as the lesson begun, I was just telling the truth I didn't have time for a social life if I did who would look after the girls?

I started on the set work and finished it quickly. It was nearing the end of the period, although school was the only place I got alone time I hated it. It made me feel even more alone than I already was.

I started to feel nauseous and dizzy and I couldn't focus on one spot.

Suddenly everything went black and a searing pain burst at the back of my head.

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review me and my friend are having a comp on who gets the most reviews and she gets like 100 reviews on each chap on some of her stories and I get none if I'm lucky I get 1! =( **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not the time for hospital!

**Chapter 2: Not the time for Hospital!**

**EPOV**

I said goodbye to my siblings as I left for biology, it was the only class I didn't have with one of my family.

I found my way there easily using the map Mrs. Cope gave me at the start of the day.

I walked into the classroom the only empty seat in the class was next to the girl I met eyes with at lunch. She was beautiful but she looked run down and unwell.

I sat down next to her. "wha- oh" she paused "sorry I thought that you were someone else" a cute blush crawling up her face.

"No, that's okay" I smiled "guess we're new lab partners"

"Yea I guess" she replied

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way"

"Bella Swan" She replied doodling in her book

Lauren the blonde bimbo that tried to ask me out at lunch walked up to us "Eddie why are you sitting with that loser, you could do like so much better" What a bitch. I hated it how she thought that she could just walk over everyone. She acted as if Bella wasn't even there.

"Well quite frankly I would rather sit with her the apparent school loser which I have no idea why she is since she seems perfectly nice and normal to me, than with you the fake stereotypical stupid blonde cheerleader who thinks all the girls want to be her and all the guys want her when really everyone hates you." I said quite proud of my little speech.

Bella burst out in hysterics as a huge grin spread across my face. I could hear the rest of the class trying not to giggle. Lauren turned around and gave them all a death glare. They all shut up straight away. Idiots.

"Oh for god's sake everyone is so afraid of her, why?" Bella asked

"Because they're all idiots who think that Lauren can make everyone hate them" I said. She smiled up at me.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there" She said quietly a blush forming

"I wasn't sticking up for you" I paused, she sunk in to her chair "I was just telling her the truth" She looked surprised.

"So you don't think I'm a loser?" She asked. Did she just hear what I said?

"No, as I said you sound and look perfectly normal to me" I said again.

"Thanks, but you don't want to be friends with me, everyone will start hating you" She said honestly

"So? Who cares what other people think if you're having a good time and you have real friends who know you as you and not as everyone expects you to be then who really cares" I said just as honest

"Look Edward I can't be friends with you my life is already complicated enough without a social life, for that fact I don't have the time for a social life, I'm sorry." She said turning around, ending the conversation as the lesson begun.

I wanted to know more what did she mean she didn't have enough time and her life was already complicated enough? But I respected her privacy. I started on my work.

The lesson went quickly we now only had 5 minutes of the lesson left.

I noticed Bella swaying a tiny bit and her breath quickening before she fell back hitting her head on the lab desk behind us knocking her out cold.

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialled 911 and got an ambulance on the way.

By this time everyone in the class had realised what had happened and was crowding around both Bella and I.

Next I called Carlisle to make sure that he'd be the doctor assigned to her, someone I could trust. Why did I feel so protective of her?

The bell went as the ambulance turned into the school. The teacher shooed all the students out into the hall.

"Mr. Cullen I advise you leave, give the paramedics some space" Mr. Banner said

"I'm gonna ride in the ambulance with her, my father works at the hospital"

"Oh ok, well just make sure you give them some space"

"Will do" The teacher left the room to show the paramedic where to go I assume.

After a minute the paramedics turned up with a stretcher, they put a neck brace on her and carefully lifted her onto the stretcher.

"Will you be riding with her?" one of them asked

"Ah...yeah" I replied

* * *

I was now in Carlisle's office we we're both looking over the x-rays of Bella's head.

"Well there isn't any permanent damage but it seems like it was quite a knock, it looks like she has had a few hard knocks before" I nodded

"I'll go wait for her to come round" I said

"Okay" He replied.

"Seeya at home" I said

"Bye" He said walking out of his office to his next patient.

I walked out to where Bella's stretcher was placed and sat down in the chair next to it. I heard a groan I immediately stood up.

Her eye's fluttered open.

"E-Edward" she paused "what the, where the hell am I" she asked confused

"The hospital you fainted and then hit your head on the lab desk behind us it knocked you out cold"

"Shit, the kids" Her eyes widened "what time is it?"

I looked down at my watch "twenty to four" I replied "The kids, you have kids?" I asked surprised

"No" She said annoyed "they're my siblings" she paused "I was supposed to pick them up twenty minutes ago" She tried to get up. But I pushed her back down

"Bella you're not in a state to drive get your parents to pick them up" I paused "We couldn't get a hold of your parents, that's probably why they're not here right now" I said

"My parents" she Laughed without humor "Look Edward if you like it or not I gotta drive if I don't pick up my sisters no-one will" she paused pulling a hand through her hair "and if I don't get home soon I'm gonna be in huge trouble" she said stressed.

"Well I'll go pick them up then I'll drop you all to your house and Alice can get your car"

"Alice?" She asked

"My sister" I explained

"I don't think my sisters are gonna get in a car with a stranger and I don't think the teachers and Carers will let them"

"Well you can come with" He smiled

"Fine, thank you" she said sounding defeated

"Kay I'll just go check you out"

**Like it hate it? Tell me what you think? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: I tell ya she has no shame!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR TOMORROW! Hope you all have a great 2010! I can't believe it's been a decade since the new millennium started it doesn't feel like it at all! **

**Also I just realised the start is really bad compared to the further chaps. Oh and sorry I was gonna update more regularly but I was away over X-mas! That also reminds me did everyone have a nice x-mas tell me what you got ****!**

**X**

**-Georgie-**

**Chapter 3: I tell ya she has no shame!**

**BPOV**

I put my seat belt on as Edward jumped in the car. "Where to first?"

"We should get Lexi and Amy first no-one's looking after them"

"Are they at Elementary school?" Edward asked

"Oh yea sorry" I paused "do you know where that is?"

"Yea Forks is so small that I already know where everything is" He chuckled

He drove off going a bit fast for my liking.

We pulled up at Amy and Lexi's school I saw them sitting on the wall next to each other in silence.

I hoped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Both of them ran into my arms.

"What happened to your head?" Lexi asked looking up at my head. I looked at the reflection of myself in the car window I had a bandage around my head.

"I ahh... fell over that's why I was late I had to go to the doctor to get it fixed up" I put on a convincing smile.

"Are you okay?" Lexi asked

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine" I smiled

"Who's that?" Amy asked pointing to Edward

"That's my friend Edward, he's gonna drive us home"

"Oh" She said eagerly hoping in the car followed by Lexi. I hoped in the front seat.

"Edward these are my little sisters Alexis and Amy" I pointed to each

"Hi guys" he said smiling back at them. Both of the girls waved back shyly.

"Next we have to pick up Ellie at day-care, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah" he replied starting up the car

"I like your car" Amy said a big grin flashing across her face

"Thank you, if you like this one you should see my other car" he smiled back at her. I hit him.

"Hey what was that for" He said looking at me

"I don't care when it's just me and you in the car but when there are 2 children in the car keep your eyes on the road!"

"Oh, right sorry" He gave a guilty smile

"Lexi, what's wrong bub you're really quiet"

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear "did Dad do this to you?" I hoped like hell Edward didn't hear her. Lexi was getting to that age that she would notice the bruises and sometimes even witness it without my father seeing. She knew.

I shook my head. She understood. The car remained silent till we got to the day-care I went inside and got Ellie I apologized many times to Wendy Ellie's Carer, she understood and was supportive of me.

I ran back out to the car and opened my door Ellie could sit on my lap.

"Edward Ellie, Ellie Edward" I introduced

"Hey Ellie" Edward smiled. Ellie giggled and grinned at him

"I'm just going via the hospital so I can pick Alice up and then we'll go to school then I'll drop you home and Alice will drop your car home." He explained

"kay" I paused looking down at Ellie "So how was your day girls" I asked turning around to the girls in the back.

"Good" Lexi simply said

"It was okay, but it wasn't as fun as usual cause Sarah wasn't there and so I had no-one to play with"

"Oh that's annoying" I said "and how about you Ellie?"

"Fun, we pwayed wif the pwaydough" It was cute when she mixed up her L's with her W's but she needed to learn.

"Remember Ellie Played not pwayed"

"Pl- pl- played" she stuttered.

By this time Edward had pulled up at the hospital.

The Pixie like girl I saw at lunch today hoped in the car.

"Everyone this is Alice" Edward introduced.

"Hi Awice" Ellie said excitedly climbing into the back seat and onto her lap. I tell you the kid had no shame.

"Hi little one" she said in a sweet voice, smiling.

"Alice this is Bella, Alexis, Amy and the little one in your lap is Ellie" We all waved or smiled.

We started to drive towards school.

"Oh Damn" Crap. I didn't have dinner I'm stuffed.

"What?" Edward asked

"I don't have dinner" I groaned. Lexi gasped remembering last time I didn't have dinner ready and got pizza. I was in for it.

"You can come to ours Esme won't mind a few extra" Alice piped up in the back. I really wanted to but I couldn't it would make it worse.

"I can't I've got to make dinner for my parents as well" I said sadly

"AWWWW pwease can we go to dinna awt Awwie's house Pwease mum- I mean Bellsy" I hated it when Ellie almost called me mum I WASN'T HER MOTHER and I never am going to be. I just wish our mother would be as supportive and loving as most mums.

"We can give you extra for your parents to take home if you want" Edward said turning to me. It was tempting. I was already going to be in trouble and who has to know if we're back before my parents get home.

"Fine" I gave up.

"YAY" Ellie exclaimed

"Can I see your other car Edward?" Amy asked excitement lighting up her eyes.

"Yeah sure." He chuckled. Lexi was worried about me I could tell she was staring intently at me.

"Lexi its okay" I reassured her. Everyone looked at me funny. Lexi just looked down at the floor.

We turned into the school car park. My truck was the only one there.

"Keys Bella?" Alice asked lifting Ellie off her lap. I chucked the keys at her.

"Seeya at the house" she smiled at Ellie bopping her on the nose.

Edward drove off it took about ten minutes before we started going up a windy drive way. A huge white mansion came into view.

"That's your house?" I said amazed

"Yeah" he chuckled

"Whoa" Amy said pressing her face to the window. Edward chuckled. He pressed a button that automatically lifted the garage door and he drove into a massive garage with 6 cars already in it.

Amy's face was hilarious she looked like she just entered heaven.

"If you want Amy I can introduce everyone and then we can come and look at all the cars." Edward suggested

Amy's eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously to stunned to say anything. I didn't know Amy was so into cars.

We all got out of the car and walked into the house through a door.

The inside was beautiful it was all open plan; it was the living room, lounge room, dining room and kitchen all with no walls only the benches of the kitchen separating it from the rest.

3 of the people that Edward was sitting with at lunch were sitting on the couch watching TV in the kitchen a nice looking lady I assumed to be Edwards Mum was cooking. Why wasn't my family like this?

"Esme is it okay if we have a few people for dinner" Edward asked

"Yeah sure dear" she paused looking us over "Are these our guests?" she asked

"Yeah guys this is Esme, Esme this is Bella, Alexis, Amy and Ellie"

"Hi girls how are you this evening"

"Good thanks" I replied smiling

I thought Ellie was hiding behind my leg but it was actually Amy. Shit where's Ellie. I looked around frantically.

I finally saw her she was climbing onto the couch in between a tall blonde guy and a huge buff guy. The buff guy had a huge amused grin on his face looking down at Ellie.

"What ya watchin?" she asked

"The Simpsons" He replied chuckling. The tall blonde was looking down surprised at Ellie's confidence.

Edward walked over to the couches and we all followed "Umm guys this is Bella, Alexis, Amy and Ellie, guys" he said turning towards them then us "This is Rosalie" he said pointing to an exquisitely beautiful blond girl " Jasper and Emmett" he said pointing to the guys Ellie had wedged herself between "My other siblings"

"Wait your all related?" I asked confused only the two blondes Jasper and Rosalie looked alike.

"We're all adopted" Edward explained

"Oh" I said taken aback

"Don't worry Bella we've been with Carlisle and Esme since we were like three"

"oh" Luckily Alice saved me by walking in.

"Hi guys" She said as she sat down o the couch next to Rosalie

"Amy, do you want to go see the cars now?" Edward asked

"YEAH!" Amy said excitedly grabbing onto Edwards hand and practically dragging him to the garage.

**Like it hate it? TELL ME PLZ!**

**-Georgie-**


	4. Chapter 4: Cars, kids and books

**I decided I had to put up another chapter since so many of you faved my story: P Time for random excitement squeal YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! A little more reviews would be nice if you don't mind but trust me I know how annoying it is to review so if you don't feel like reviewing don't! Hehe....**

**-Georgie-**

**PS HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR TONIGHT I'M SOOOOO LOOKING FORWARD TO THE FIREWORKS!!! I SWEAR SYDNEY DOES THE BEST FIREWORKS EVER!!!! I ALWAYS LOVE THE HARBOUR BRIDGE DISPLAY :P**

**Chapter 4: Cars, Kids and books.**

**EPOV**

Amy practically dragged me to the garage.

We finally got to the garage door and I opened it for her.

"WHOA" her sad looking chocolate brown eyes lit up.

"Let's start!" I said taking her hand. I walked over to Jaspers red Ferrari P4/5 Amy just stared at it for almost a minute "wanna hop in?" I asked. She nodded her head vigorously.

She jumped in the driver's side. I chuckled seeing her behind the wheel before I jumped in next to her.

We spent around 10 minutes in Jazz's Ferrari, before moving onto my black Aston Martin Vanquish S top speed again she stared at the car. We hoped in and Amy pressed the button for the CD player Debussy chorused through the car.

We sat listening for a while. "Next car?" I asked

"Yeah" she replied. I moved on to Alice's canary yellow Porsche. Amy quickly opened the doors and hoped into the red interior. "I like this one!" she smiled. "Next?" she asked after a while of playing in the car.

I decided to show her Carlisle's Mercedes McLaren Mini SLR Concept. We just took a walk around this one it was Carlisle's pride and joy.

Next was Emmett's Jeep wrangler rubicon. She giggled "this is Emmett's isn't it"

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked

"It's obvious, whose is this?" she asked running over to Rosalie's BMW M3

"That's Rosalie's" I smiled

"I like this one" we spent some time looking at Rosalie's car before she spotted Esme's Bright green sports mazda 3 "This one's defiantly my favourite Greens my favourite colour."

-------------------

**JPOV**

I looked around the room if Amy was with Edward and I was here watching TV with Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Ellie and Esme was cooking dinner where was Alexis?

I looked around the room; my eyes spotted her in the corner reading a thick book which would have been much too hard for her reading level surely?

I got up and walked over to her crouching down next to her, she looked up at me past her book looking scared. "Do you like reading?" I asked. She nodded "Isn't that a bit hard for you to read" she shook her head.

"I'm 7 but my reading age is 10" wow she was just like me I had always been ahead in my reading.

"Wow you must be smart then" she smiled nervously at my comment. "Do you want to come see our library then?"

Her mouth dropped "you have a library?"

"Yeah" I smiled "it's pretty sweet" She got up quickly. I grabbed onto her hand which she seemed unsure about at first but then gained confidence, I guided her towards the library's secret entry.

I stopped at the bookshelf "this is your library?" she asked disappointed.

"No silly this is" I said pulling the book titled 'the entrance' opening the secret door to the library. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

"whoa" was all she said.

------------------

**BPOV**

I couldn't take this anymore "I'm just gonna go outside for a minute" I put on a fake smile

"Okay do you want me to come out with you?" Alice asked

"naa it's right" I said and quickly got up and walked out the front door.

Why wasn't my family like this why didn't my mum care about any of us? Why did my dad abuse me? Why couldn't I be a normal happy teenager? A tear trickled down my face. Since when did I cry?

This hurt me a lot though, it showed me everything I didn't have, It brought me back to reality. At least now I can be real about my situation.

-----------------

**EPOV**

I came out of the garage, Amy's small hand enclosed in mine. I saw Emmett on the couch tickling Ellie who was giggling very loudly. I smiled these girls looked like they've never had fun before. "Em, Where is everyone?" I asked. He looked up and stopped tickling Ellie.

"Rose and Alice are upstairs online shopping, Alexis and Jasper are in the library, Mums cooking and I'm tickling Ellie!" he chuckled.

"Where's Bella?" I asked he looked thoughtful.

"Oh yeah that's right she went outside to take a breather" He smiled.

"Hey Amy why don't you go up to Alice's room while I go talk to Bella" I paused "You go up the stairs and it's the first door on the right."

"Okay" she smiled. She started skipping towards the stairs "Oh! Thank you Edward for showing me the cars" She grinned.

"Anytime" I grinned back before turning around to face the front door.

"Bella?" I asked into the darkness of outside, there was silence. "Look I know you're out here."

I looked around looking for the outline of her. I spotted her sitting on the bottom step leaning against the railing.

I walked down the stairs and sat down next to her. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked.

The moonlight shone on her face when I sat down and I saw a tear trickling down her face. "Are you crying?" I asked shocked.

"No" She said wiping the tear away. She obviously wasn't going to tell me so I didn't push it.

My mind wondered back to the car where Alexis had said _'Did Dad do this to you'_ what did that mean? I was hoping like absolute hell that it didn't mean that Bella and those sweet little girls were getting abused by their father! Just the thought made my body fill up with rage and protectiveness.

I decided I wouldn't bring it up. "Do you wanna come back inside it's getting a bit cold out here?"

"Yeah" She almost whispered.

I walked back in and was almost in hysterics. Ellie and Emmett's tickling match had turned into a fully fletched war everyone was in pairs it was Ellie and Emmett, Jasper and Alexis and Amy and Alice. They had cleared a space and everyone was glaring at each other waiting for the first move.

Emmett suddenly jumped on Jasper and all hell broke loose. Alexis Jumped on Emmett to save her partner and Ellie jumped on Alexis to save her partner. Alice and Amy just looked at each other then jumped in on the fun. I smiled at Bella who had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You don't often see them like this, do you?"I asked She shook her head sadly in a reply. "I'm glad they're having fun then!" I smiled.

"DINNERS READY!!!" Esme called loudly from the kitchen. Emmett stoped wrestling with Jasper and looked up.

"Food?" He got up and gently put Ellie on the ground who had been holding onto his back and sprinted to the table.

Everyone followed. The whole table was full of food and it looked SO delicious!

"Oh wow, thank you so much Esme" Bella said

"Oh no problems dear, I'm just glad the kids have made new friends so fast! I hate making them move around like this" Bella smiled.

"Now I don't have a high chair for Ellie is it okay if we either sit her on a few cushions or on some ones lap?" Esme looked at Bella.

"Oh yeah sure, she can sit on a few cushions and if that doesn't work she can sit on my lap" Bella smiled motherly towards Ellie.

-

After dinner Esme packed up dinners for Bella's parents and we waved them goodbye.

"God that Ellie is the cutest most confident little thing I've ever seen!" Emmett said as soon as we shut the door.

"Lexi is incredibly smart, her reading age is 10 and she's only 7! She loves our library." Japer said straight after Emmett.

"It was so cute you should have seen Amy's eyes light up when she saw all our cars" I piped in, Alice and Rosalie started giggling.

"You guys sound like girls!" Rosalie exclaimed

"Wow we do." Emmett chuckled "Did anyone else get the feeling that those girls don't have much time to have fun and play?" Emmett asked now serious.

"It was weird I came outside to talk to Bella and when I called for her to see where she was she didn't answer I had to search for her and then when I found her she was crying and when I asked if she was crying she said no" I paused "There's something...wrong?" I finished.

-----------

I got all the girls in the car and started driving home. "Did you guys have fun?" I asked looking at them in the rear-view mirror.

"Yes! Can we go back another time?" Lexi asked.

"YEAH CAN WE?" Amy asked.

"PWEAAAAAASE" Ellie begged.

"We'll see" I replied.

"YAY! I get to see Emmy again!!!!" Ellie squealed.

" Emmy?" I laughed

"Yeah the big guy!" She explained and I laughed again.

I turned into our street and as I looked at my house it hit me. Dad's car was in the driveway. He was home early. I. Wasn't. There.

I was in for it. I didn't have his dinner for him, I wasn't home when he got there and he would have had a whole lot of messages from the hospital and school. I was in big trouble.

I pulled into the driveway. I got all the girls out of the car and then pulled Lexi aside "I want you to take Ellie and Amy upstairs and into your bedroom as soon as we get inside don't complain don't get ready for bed just go straight to your room and turn your stereo up so that you can't hear outside of the room" I paused "Have you got that?"

"Yes Bella" She said looking at her feet.

"And whatever you do don't come down stairs until I get you up in the morning" She nodded her head sadly knowing, I'm sure, what I was in for. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Hey, come on Lexi! You gotta be strong for your little sisters, they need you." With that she wiped away the tear and stood up tall.

I walked and unlocked the door. I looked at Lexi before she ushered the younger ones upstairs.

"ISABELLA" I sighed "COME HERE NOW!" I looked at my feet preparing myself and taking deep breaths.

**Dramatic much? LOL. I liked righting the bit where the girls were having fun =) **

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Her dad?

**HOLY SHIT IT'S 2010 HOW WEIRD IS THAT! **

**Enjoy **

**X**

**PS this is dedicated to lionandthelamblove7 because she I think she is awesome!**

**Chapter 5: her Dad?**

**EPOV**

I walked into school with the rest of my siblings. I looked around for Bella but I couldn't see her truck in the parking lot so I doubt she'd be here.

The Bell rang and I slowly walked to first period. Class went fast and soon I was at lunch I looked around the cafeteria for Bella but still a no show.

Again in biology she wasn't there I wanted to know what happened to her why she wasn't here.

I didn't concentrate in class at all. When the bell finally went I swiftly walked to my car and waited for my siblings.

"Whoa why so tense bro?" Emmett asked

"Tense? I'm not tense I was just wondering why Bella wasn't here today" I said calmly.

"Oh" Emmett replied.

--------------

The night was uneventful and I went to bed early. I got up and ready for school quickly but ended up waiting for my siblings for another half an hour.

Finally we got to school just as the bell went. I rushed to first period not wanting to be late. Again the classes went in a blur until lunch. I scanned the Cafeteria and spotted Bella sitting at a table by herself. I walked over and only noticed when I was a few feet away that she had a black eye, a swollen lip and a round bruise where the normal blush she wore should have been.

"Bella what happened?" I asked, stunned.

She was startled at my sudden appearance and jumped a little "Fell down the stairs" she said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh" I replied. "Is that why you weren't here yesterday?" I asked she simply nodded her head as a reply. "Well...Do you wanna come and sit at our table?" She looked up at me and furrowed her eyebrows, like she was confused. "It's fine if you don't want to." I said not pressuring her.

"Thanks but I was just going to the library to study" She finally said. "Sorry"

"Oh no that's fine it's just you looked kinda lonely over here" She smiled and got up heading for the exit. I noticed a limp as she walked off; I wonder if she actually did fall down stairs or... Her father? No that... that wouldn't be it.

I felt my Anger rise at my last thought I wonder if Alexis, Amy and Ellie are ok?

I walked back to our table and sat down.

"Edward are you okay? You look a bit...Angry?" Jasper said, what is it with that kid and emotions he was damn good at guessing what you were feeling.

"Did you see the state of Bella?" I asked Anger prominent in my voice. Everyone shook their heads. "She had a black eye, swollen lip and a huge blue bruise on her cheek and when she walked away she had serious limp. She said she fell down stairs but the other day when I was in the car with Bella, Alexis, Amy and Ellie, Alexis looked at Bella's head all bandaged up and leant over and whispered in Bella's ear '_Did dad do this to you?' _I pretended I couldn't hear... I think... I think her Dad did this to her" Everyone was staring at me wide eyed.

"I swear if..." Emmett started to say but stopped mid sentence looking away.

---------

**BPOV**

Every step I took hurt, every breath I took hurt, everything I did hurt. After I came home the night I went to the Cullen's My dad got really angry that I wasn't home when he got home, I ended up with bruising all over my body I think I broke a few ribs, I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle pretty bad and that I broke my wrist. I had a black eye a swollen lip and had a big blue bruise on my cheek.

I don't know for how long but I was unconscious after about 10 minutes of my dad getting angry at me and when I woke he was gone. I didn't end up going to school the next day so the girls didn't either. I felt terrible for taking away a day of their education, but I wouldn't and couldn't drive them in this state.

I was now walking to the library. I looked back at Edward's shocked, worried and angry face. He knew I didn't fall down some stairs I could tell, I just hoped that he didn't know what had happened.

This was why I don't have a social life. I wish I could give the girls some fun that I could see those happy smiling faces more, but I couldn't. This is life, life is unfair and you just have to live with it.

I wanted to go back and never leave the Cullen house hold they were all so loving and welcoming and... Happy. No-one in my household was even remotely happy. I wanted to go sit with them and be their friends but I couldn't they would see through my defensive shield to block everything out, they would be suspicious of my constant injuries.

I feared that if I sat with them that everything around me would become...real to me. My defensive shield would shatter and break. Everything that I had built to keep feelings and people out would fall. I'd be ruined.

I couldn't let that happen.

I was first into class for Biology. I sat at my desk and pulled out my books carefully with my left hand it took me a while and by the time I had the class was half full. I started writing down the date and ruling a margin in my book which was amazingly hard because I had to use my left hand and I was right handed and I couldn't even use my right hand. I was sure my right wrist was broken.

I saw Edward sit down next to me. "Hey Bella" he said politely.

"Hi" I replied not looking up from my exercise book.

"I thought you were right handed" He said noticing me writing with my left hand.

"I am I just can't use my right hand at the moment" I said.

"Oh did you do that when you fell down those stairs?" he asked. So he believed my excuse?

"Ah... yeah" I said looking away.

"Do you want me to have a look? Cause my dad's a doctor and Emmett is well Emmett I've had heaps of experience with broken or injured arms" He smiled; I laughed at the Emmett bit.

"ahh..." I thought about it "Okay?" I held my right wrist out.

He grabbed hold of it gently, I looked up and looked at him he noticed and raised his head our eyes met for a few seconds before he returned to looking at my wrist. I knew it was broken I've had plenty of sprained wrist's and this hurt way more than usual, and I do remember my dad stomping on it.

Edward gently pushed down; I winced in pain even though it was the slightest pressure "oh sorry did that hurt?" I nodded in too much pain to answer. "If that hurt I'm pretty sure that's broken, sprained wouldn't hurt that bad" I nodded "quick we'll go to the nurse" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes I could see the anxiety and worry in them.

He put up his hand "umm...Excuse me miss, Bella's hurt her wrist, can I accompany her to the nurses office?" He asked politely smiling.

"Oh umm yes" She replied slightly dazzled by Edwards good looks and perfect smile. _Wait what? Perfect smile?_ What was with me?

He helped me pack all my things and picked up my bag along with his. We walked to the nurse's office in silence.

The nurse poked around my wrist a bit then asked some questions, she finally concluded that it was broken but just to be sure I should go to hospital and get some x-rays. She offered to call an ambulance but, thank god, Edward stepped in saying he would drive me since his dad worked at the hospital and it was last period.

We got to Edwards car and he opened the door for me I murmured a thank you which I don't think he heard.

"So are you and the girls gonna come over again sometime?" Edward asked as we pulled out of the school car park.

"ummm...yeah maybe, the girls really enjoyed it" I smiled.

"Why are you so motherly towards your siblings? You act as if they're your kids, your protective of them and you are happy when they're happy, most siblings aren't like that." Edward asked

"Both my parents work long hours, I take them to school and pick them up, I feed them, I get them ready I do everything for them. Because when Renee, my mum, get's home she's too tired" I said making air quotation marks with my fingers "to look after them. I'm basically their motherly figure so I can't really help but feel that way." Did I just say that all to him? Shit said too much.

"You call your mum Renee. why?" He asked

"Because she doesn't deserve the right to be called a mother." I blurted out "opps" I said looking away blushing.

"wha-" luckily we pulled up at the hospital just as he started talking.

"Oh look we're here!" I interrupted and got out of the car careful not to use my right arm.

He got out of the car looking at me. We walked to reception together a blonde haired man that I assumed was a doctor was waiting for us.

"Back in already Bella?" The man asked, I looked at him funny "Oh sorry you weren't conscious when I last treated you" he chuckled "I'm Carlisle Edwards adoptive father" he smiled.

"Oh, ahh pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen" I said as politely as I could

"oh please call me Carlisle, any friend of Edwards is a friend of mine and I don't know about you but I don't usually call my friends Mr. Or Mrs." He laughed as I smiled at his carefree and easygoing personality no wonder the whole Cullen family where so happy they had this man holding them together.

"Now what are you in for?" he smiled once we got to his office.

"My wrist, Edward thinks it's broken" I said looking down at my bandaged wrist. He looked thoughtful.

He gently held it and slowly and carefully unwound the bandage, I looked at my wrist in surprise it was very swollen and sort of purple. He looked at it carefully "when and how did you do this?" He asked looking up

"I did it two nights ago when I fell down some stairs" I said hoping that he didn't see through my plan.

"I'm pretty sure it's broken but I'll take an x-ray just in case" He said smiling and standing up

"ok" what if my dad finds out? I thought to myself.

**Sorry I have never had a broken bone before so sorry if its all wrong, I decided not to write the whole hospital thing cuz well I have no idea wat happens! =) =D**

**REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZ.....**


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy tho I had my mums birthday on Sunday then on Monday I had my best friends goodbye party **** then my four of my bestest friends came over for a sleepover and we spent all of yesterday together **** so sorry **

**Enjoy....**

**Chapter 6: Happy birthday.**

**BPOV**

"Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Amy happy birthday to you!" I walked into the girl's room waking them up.

Amy squealed "it's my birthday it's my birthday YAY YAY YAY" Amy sung. I smiled at her happiness. I wish I could get her more than one present and hold a birthday party for her but I couldn't.

I held Amy's one small present in my good arm. It had been two weeks since I got my cast and I've only had a few slaps from my father. I sat with the Cullen's at lunch now and I was really starting to become close to them all.

I passed Amy her present, she greedily grabbed for it extremely excited "thank you Bellsy" She said politely before tearing open her present. I got her a little toy car set her eyes widened in excitement she immediately tared open the packet and took the cars out examining them. To any other kid this wouldn't be that exciting but Amy only got two presents a year meaning only two toys a year one for Christmas and one for her birthday.

I so wished I could give them more, anything more, they so deserved it they were always well behaved and never hard to care for, always polite.

The phone started ringing "I'll just go get that then I'll be straight back up!"

"kay" they all said to interested in Amy's present to care.

I quickly ran down stairs and got it. "Hello Bella speaking" I said into the phone.

"BELLA" Alice yelled from the other end of the line.

"Oh ah hey Alice, what's up?" I asked slightly suspicious.

"Oh well me and Rose are going shopping and we were wondering if maybe you and the girls wanted to come" Alice said in a much quieter voice.

"Umm...I'd love to but one I don't have the money and two it's Amy's birthday" I smiled loving the fact that they even thought of bringing me along.

"WHAT!!!!!" Alice suddenly yelled "IT'S AMY'S BIRTHDAY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" she paused "now you have no choice in the matter unless you have something planned you and the girls are coming shopping with us!" she stated

"Alice I already said I don't have the money." I said impatiently

"Bella did I say anything about you paying?" she said calmly as ever.

"Alice you can't take us shopping and pay for it all!!!" I said outraged

"Bella think of it as the Cullen's gift to Amy" she said still in a calm centred voice.

"ALICE I'M NOT LETTING YOU PAY!" I said loudly.

"Bella I'm rich, I'll pick you guys up in half an hour be ready" and she hung up giving me no say in the matter.

-

I looked down at Ellie jumping up and down with excitement, I looked next to her at Lexi who had a big grin plastered on her face and finally I looked to my other side at Amy who was holding my hand excitedly with a goofy grin spread across her face.

I saw a yellow Porsche screech around the corner and come to a halt in front of us. Amy's eyes widened "We're riding in that?" I nodded. Amy squealed, excitement radiating out of her.

Alice jumped out of the car and Ellie ran to her "AWWWWWWIE!!!!!!"

"EWWWWWWIE!!!!!!" Alice yelled just as childishly leaning down so Ellie could jump into her arms.

"I missed you" Alice said smiling pulling Ellie away so she could see her face.

"I missed you to Awwie" she smiled, Alice let her down and she walked over to us.

"HAPPY SIXTH BIRTHDAY AMY!!!!" She said giving Amy a big hug. "Because your the special birthday girl you get to sit in the front seat with me!" Amy's eyes widened for what must of been the tenth time today.

"Really?" she asked

"Why would I lie to the special birthday girl" she smiled and moved on to Lexi

"Hey Lexi! Jasper told me to bring a book for you it's in the car" Alice said pointing to the car. Lexi smiled. And walked towards the car with the two others.

"Bella" Alice smiled hugging me.

"Thank you Alice I really can't thank you enough" I smiled, I really was thankful for her, she brightened up the girls lives. The girls hadn't seen the Cullen's since the night I broke my wrist and they were looking forward to seeing them again.

I walked towards the car with Alice, I opened the door and got a surprise that not only was Rosalie, Lexi and Ellie in the back seat but Edward was too.

Finally after a few difficulties we set off Alice driving Amy in the passenger seat, Edward, Rosalie and I on the backseat with Lexi on my lap and Ellie on Edwards.

"May I ask Edward why your here?" I asked.

"Don't you want me here Bella" he asked innocently, I hit him. "I couldn't miss one of my favourite little girl's birthdays could I?" He smiled breathtakingly at me I smiled to myself it was nice knowing that my girls had a backup family that actually loved them.

I was completely stress and anxiety free for the moment, my father was away on a business trip and my mother is staying with her parents at the moment because her and my father got in a row. So I had no-one to get back to tonight. It was Saturday and my father isn't coming back till Tuesday, and Renee usually doesn't come back for three weeks. Ahhh the feeling of freedom.

We finally arrived at the mall Alice jumped out excitedly while the rest of us struggled to get out.

She led us confidently in, I had never been shopping with Alice before and I wasn't so sure of my decision to go now.

Atleast the girls will be happy.

-

I walked out of the change room embarrassed god damn I was gonna kill the pixi. I was in a light blue dress that came to my knees. Only Edward and Alice were outside waiting to see what I looked like in it, the others must have wondered off.

Alice smiled as soon as she saw me "See Alice I told you it would look terrible now let me go back and get changed." I said angrily embarrassed the feeling of a blush creeping up my skin that I knew to well.

"No Bella you look...amazing" Edward said before I could walk back into the change room.

I was sure now that I looked like a tomato, "Oh ahh thank you Edward"

"Told you it would look great" Alice teased, I poked my tongue out at her.

"Okay you can go get changed now" Alice smiled.

Finally we made it out of the shop and went to the food court to have lunch, We all got macca's. **(AN thats what we sometimes call it Australia but just in case you don't know it, it's McDonalds)**

"Hey girls I was thinking that maybe after we eat this that we should go to toy's 'r' us what do you think?" Edward asked

"What's that?" Lexi asked "It sounds AWESOME!" she added, oh great here came the embarrassing part; my sibling had never been to a mall before let alone a toy store. Alice, Rosalie and Edward looked astonished.

"Bella...They've never been to toy's 'r' us?" Edward asked.

"My ahh sisters have umm never been to a mall before; this is all new to them." I said really quietly, ashamed.

"WHAT!" Alice exclaimed as I looked at my feet letting my hair hang over my face, so ashamed of the fact that they have never had this experience before. "They have never ever ever ever ever ever ever been to a mall before" I shook my head "like really ever" she asked, I shook my head again and mouthed 'no'.

"Alice drop it" Edward warned, feeling my shame about it.

"But Edward they've never been to a mall before." Alice exclaimed.

"Alice. Drop. It." Edward said, placing his hand on my back from where he was sitting beside me "It's okay Bella it's not that bigger deal I mean there really young still and we do live in forks the only place in the world where you're a whole hour away from a mall." He laughed making me feel better, Alice had hit a sore spot there that's something I hate to talk about, Anything that I haven't or couldn't give the girls. "Girls Toy's 'r' us is a HUGE toy store that has every toy you can ever imagine." Edward explained to the girls

"CAN WE GO THERE!!!!" Amy asked, excited. Edward nodded his head.

"YAY!!!" all three exclaimed.

We all finished our lunch before heading up to toy's 'r' us the girls were all really excited jumping up and down hyper.

-

We were now in toy's 'r' us Amy were playing with battery driven cars that kids can actually ride in, Ellie was playing with a Dora the explorer doll and Lexi was in the barbie section.

I sat down next to Ellie and grabbed the boots doll playing along with her.

I saw Ellie zoom past on a bike and then Edward crunched up on a kids bike trying to drive it in a straight line unsuccessfully I started bursting out laughing at him he saw and poked his tongue out at me, which cracked me up even more.

"ok we're ready to go" Alice walked up

"But I don't wanna" Ellie whined

"Attention all customers the store will now be closing please buy your goods and exit" a monotonial voice said it was as if god was working on our side.

"come on Ellie time to go" Alice said holding out her had "Jaz is waiting".

"Jaz?" I asked

"Jasper" she said

"He didn't come with us" I said "why's he up here?"

"Cause he is whipped" Edward butted in and I began to giggle.

"Jasper has come up to help us take home all of our bags" Alice said matter of factly.

"Really?" I asked

"Really." She said

Lexi walked into the isle "Jazzy's here?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"mhm" Alice said looking down at her.

"YAY JAZZY'S HERE JAZZY'S HERE, COME ON ELLIE WE HAVE TO GO!" she squealed happily. Alice smiled.

Ellie and Amy grudgingly walked over to us and we headed for the exit. Jasper was outside waiting for the bags of stuff we had just bought in Toy's 'r' us.

"JAZZY" Lexi said running to him. Jasper who was looking away at the time got startled but then a huge goofy grin spread across his face. He lent down so he was Lexi's height.

"Hey Lexi, did you get my book?" He asked

"Yeah I read it on the way up here I really like it, thank you!" Lexi smiled.

"My pleasure" He chuckled.

"Hi Bella, Ellie and Happy birthday Amy! Have you had a fun day?" he asked her, she nodded her head viciously.

-

We were now on our way home, it wasn't as cramped in the car now, Alice was driving, Edward had Amy on his lap in the passenger seat and me, Ellie and Rosalie shared the backseat because Lexi decided she'd go with Jasper. Lexi must really like Jasper for some reason, Lexi is always quiet and shy especially around males but with him she was outgoing and always full of joy.

I liked that my girls had taken such a liking to the Cullen family and vice versa it brought me happiness to see them like this.

"Hey Bella if you want you can stay for the Cullen movie night tonight" Alice said as we turned into the Cullen's long winding driveway.

I thought about it we had no-one to get back to "PLEASE CAN WE STAY!" Ellie and Amy said at the same time and the girls wanted to stay.

"yeah okay thanks!" I smiled

"YAY!" the girls chanted.

Alice stopped to let the garage door open then rolled in coming to a halt. "Thank you for choosing Cullen cabs, we hope you enjoyed your ride and will come back again" Alice smiled before unlocking the doors to let us out. We all rolled our eyes at her crazy antics.

Jasper rolled in next to us and Lexi jumped out. "Guess what Lexi we're staying for the cuwwen movie night!" Ellie said proudly.

"Yay, really?"

"mhm" I nodded

We walked into the house and the smell of a roast dinner filled my nostrils and weirdly I immediately felt loved, the Cullen household had that effect on you. I'm not sure I feel that way because I don't get loved back home or that the Cullen's hold so much love for each other that they just have that effect, I don't know I just wish my house had this feeling.

"Esme the girls and Bella are gonna stay over for the movie night, is that ok?" Edward called out.

"Oh yes, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY DEAR!!!!" Esme said popping out from behind a bench. "I've got a present for you somewhere around here" Esme said looking.

"hey Alice what ever happened to Shopping being the Cullen's birthday present to Amy?" I asked

"Well sorry I didn't know she got Amy anything" She said looking over at me.

"Ahh here it is!" Esme picked up the small wrapped box and ran over apron and all.

She passed it down to Amy who eagerly opened it inside was a love heart shaped locket she looked at it in awe she had never had jewellery before. Esme knelt down so she was Amy's height and opened it carefully something was engraved on the inside but I didn't know what.

"Can you read it?" Esme asked gently, Amy nodded softly.

"May I read it bubba?" I asked as I leant down. She nodded softly again still looking at the words engraved.

In beautiful script it said _'__We're always here to love you' _I felt like I wanted to cry it was such a nice gesture that I so wanted the girls to have if I failed or if something happened I knew I could send them ** (AN: Sorry had to say it, WOOOOOOO 10,000****th**** WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Most I've ever written!) **here and they'd be safe.

"Thank you Esme" Amy gave Esme an unexpected hug as she said it.

"That's alright sweetie" she smiled "I've got one for all of you, they're slightly different but I'm gonna wait for your birthdays or Christmas."She grinned happily.

The words were so simple but meant so much to me; I couldn't express what they meant to me.

**What did you think? Hit? Miss? Plzzzzzzz tell me! REVIEW! =P LOL I really enjoyed writing this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Cullen Movie Night!

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER READ THIS!! There is this really good story by Mrs. Rathboner called claustrophobia and if you like this you'll definitely like hers it's REALLY good and I LOVE IT! So make sure after you read this chapter (which I admit is unreasonably short) go over to Mrs. Rathboner's account and check out all her stories **

**Also I need more ideas for HALLOWEEN costumes!!!! Leave your name and appearance along with the costume ideas and if I choose yours you'll be in the sequel! **

**THNX HEAPS**

**-Georgie- **

**Chapter 7: The Cullen Movie night!**

We ate the mouth watering roast dinner before going into the lounge where the couches were pushed together to make a semi-circle around the TV and mattresses where in the middle it looked very inviting.

Alice brought in 4 HUGE bowls of popcorn, soft drinks and HEAPS of lollies. Oh great hyper little girls.

"Okay so we can watch... Shrek 1, 2 or 3, Ice age 1, 2 or 3, Cinderella, sleeping beauty, snow white" Emmett called out all kids movies for the girl's sake.

"Ice age 3" Amy called out.

"Ice age 3 it is!" I was happy with the choice I haven't seen ice age 3 yet. I sat down next to Edward; Amy quickly came over and squished her way into the middle of us I laughed at her antics as she smiled up at me.

The opening credits came up for Ice age 3 on the Cullen's huge plasma screen TV and I got myself comfortable before reaching for some popcorn and lollies.

I got a surprise when I looked over and Amy was leaning on Edward almost asleep with Edwards arm around her. How did she feel so comfortable so quickly with the Cullen's I mean I did to but shouldn't 6 year old girls usually be scared or shy of teenage guys? I smiled anyway it was nice that she was so comfortable around them.

-

I woke up groggily with a sore neck I looked down to see Amy was lying in front of me and I had my arm around her I looked up to see what I had my head on I realised it was Edward I jumped up quickly out of his lap. He was sitting on the couch like he was the night before but now his head hung over the back and his arm was laid sloppily on me. I hoped like Hell that no-one had seen but then I noticed that everyone else's beds were empty except for Lexi and Ellie. DAMN THEY MUST HAVE SEEN!

I got up and gently laid Amy back down without waking her unfortunately I woke up Edward when I laid Amy back down.

"Oh Sorry Edward I didn't mean to wake you" I said apologetically

"Oh don't worry I should wake up anyway" he said as he tried patting down his unruly hair that wasn't behaving. He looked down at Amy "was she like that all night?" He grinned goofily

"Mhm" I smiled back

"They're very nice girls you should be very proud of them" He smiled.

"I am, I just wish I could give them more of a chance in life, but I can't and I accept that, I've done my best." I said sitting down next to Amy.

"What do you mean more of a chance in life" Edward asked looking over to me.

"Well I'm never gonna be able to give them what they deserve." I sighed "as soon as they're old enough they will have to get jobs and even then we'll be struggling"

"But don't your parents work long hours and if you need the money so much why don't you have a job?" He asked

"Oh no, My parents have heaps of money, they just decide not to spend any of it on us, but as soon as I turn 18 I'm moving out and I can't and won't leave them in that hell hole not even my parents call a home so I'll call DOCS **(AN: In Australia that's child services: The Department Of Child Services I think that's what it stands for at least.)** Their closest family member is me all I have to do is convince them that I can take care of them on my own" I said looking over at him. I didn't even realise what I said until about 30 seconds of silence "Shit I said too much."

"Bella what's going on with your family I know there's something wrong and I know that you don't get all those injuries from falling over or down stairs. What's going on?" He said in a stern voice I turned around and was shocked there was so much emotion written all over his face I could see the pain and anxiety in his eyes but I could see the Anger dominating his face.

"Look Edward it's none of your business" I said not angrily but not in a kind voice either.

"Bella we can help" he said.

"How Edward?" I said angrily now.

"I don't know because I don't know what's going on" He said just as angrily

We got interrupted when Ellie started thrashing around "no, no, no, no" she said repeatedly She started crying although she was still asleep, I rushed over to her.

"Ellie bubba time to wake up" I pushed her gently on the arm.

"What's wrong? Does she usually do this?" Edward asked concerned

"Don't worry she's just having a bad dream she'll come round" I said as she begun saying no again, I pushed her gently again Suddenly she just went spaz on me she was hitting, kicking, pulling my hair, bending back my finger and slapping me. Edward got to me quickly and held her down.

"Eleanor Rose Swan wake up now." I said sternly knowing she would respond.

She sat up quickly and started crying "BELLSY" she cried hugging me "they twied to take me away" she sobbed into my shirt as I gently stroked her back "He was hurting you, you were twying to get me back but she was dwagging me away" She cried.

"Who were bubba?" I asked

"uhhh...I forget their names I think it is mamma and dada" she said looking up at me.

"Oh" I froze.

"She doesn't know her parents?" Edward asked.

"Well the last time the girls saw them would have been a couple of weeks ago"

"WHAT?! Why?" he asked

"As I say my parents leave for work at 5 in the morning and come home at nine. I look after them I feed them I take them to bed I do everything for them, that's why Ellie calls me mummy sometimes"

"Oh" he said.

There were a few seconds of just Ellie's sobs when Alice walked in "Oh you're up" Alice smiled "Did you enjoy your night" she giggled. I could feel myself turn red as a tomato.

"Alice wha-" Edward began saying.

"Oh, what's wrong with Ellie???" She interrupted running over to me.

"Oh she just had a bad dream she'll get over it." I smiled.

"Oh" Alice replied rubbing Ellie's back.

"Hey Ellie if you stop crying we can wake up your sisters and we can start opening all of your presents!"

"WHAT PRESENTS?!?!?!" I said "didn't we get presents all yesterday?"

"Yes they're the same presents only wrapped" Alice smiled Ellie's eyes lit up

Ellie got up really fast and was waking up Amy before I even knew it. "WAKE UP PRESENT TIME PRESENT TIME!" she yelled prancing around the room. Lexi and Amy both got up groggily before they realized the word present was in Ellie's sentence.

"WHERE?!" Amy squealed excitedly.

"Follow me" Alice giggled

We all followed her to her bedroom; her bed was FULL with presents some even piled up. The girls all stood there shocked when suddenly huge squeals I thought incapable of them escaped all three of their mouths.

I smacked my hand against my forehead how much time and wrapping paper did they use? How rich were they?

**NOW YOU CAN GO OVER TO MRS. RATHBONERS ACCOUNT AND READ HER STORIES!!! YAY!!!!**

**Like it? Was it satisfactory? Tell me :D press the green button that is right there-ish ------**

* * *

l

l

l

\l/


	8. Chapter 8:Pregnant

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated :S**

**Also I now have a Beta the amazing Mrs. Rathboner! *Round of applause* you guys should really read her story Claustrophobia it's really good and she's a brilliant writer!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :P**

**Read Mrs. Rathboner's Stories :P**

-**Georgie-**

**Chapter 8: pregnant**

BPOV

It had been 3 weeks since Amy's birthday and everything had returned to normal except that Renee still wasn't back from her parents. She'd been gone for 7 weeks now, way longer than usual, so I decided I'd ring her. Regardless of how she treated me, she was my mother and I knew it would hurt the girls if something happened to her.

I had just got home from a long day at school so I set the girls up with some afternoon tea in front of the TV then headed for the phone.

I dialled my Grandparents home number. "Hello Susan here" The familiar voice travelled through the phone.

"Hi, its Bella is my mother there?" I asked

"Oh Hello sweetie how are you?" I hated her blow off attitude. All the acting like we were some happy family, when she knew exactly what sort of a burden I was given and how I was treated in this household.

"How do you think I am?" I asked bluntly, I was never the one not to respect my elders but I just didn't have the patience today, especially with her false pretence.

"She's just here" She said angrily.

"Hello sweetie" Renee said sickly sweet into the phone.

"Hello Renee I was just ringing to make sure everything is okay because you haven't come home yet" I said.

"Well Bella I have some exciting news!" Crap I knew this familiar line; it's the same thing she said nine months before Ellie was born.

"I'm 4 months pregnant!"She said as if she were excited, I sat silent for a minute "Bella are you there?" I couldn't fathom what words to say to her. The only thing I could do was hang up the phone abruptly.

I was so angry I couldn't even explain to the girls why I was practically pushing them into the car. Hell, I couldn't even explain it to myself.

Ellie was the first to cry after I ignored their insistent questions. Before I even planned out where I was driving, I was stopped outside of the Cullen's house. I kept ignoring Ellie as she screamed and cried for me to 'expwain' but I knew Lexi was calming her down, the only thing I could do was sit there and stare out the windshield.

I heard the front door of the house open and click close behind someone. I heard the car door swing open, I recognised Edward's familiar voice almost immediately. "Hey girls you go inside every ones in there" The girls got out quickly wanting to get away from me, I assumed. They had never seen me like this, and hell I haven't even seen me like this. I heard the back door close and the passenger door open and someone slide in beside me.

"Hey Bella" Edward said gently. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, not wanting to even think of the hell ahead of me.

"Okay" He said confused. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked gently looking at my face for the first time.

I shook my head; there was nothing he could do, unless he wanted a baby to look after full time. All my plans, and my goals were gone in the instant my mother told me she was pregnant, with the rate this was going I wouldn't even be able to get out of school, let alone find my own house. I couldn't handle that my mother was pregnant again. It was going to ruin everything I had planned, that I had worked my ass off for.

I tried not to let my emotions get in the way but eventually my body gave in and I was sobbing uncontrollably. Edward awkwardly scooted over in the small space so he could comfort me better. He gently put his arm around my shoulders while rubbing my arm comfortingly. I don't think I had ever cried this much before as soon as I would settle down I would think of something else that I wouldn't be able to have or give to the girls, which would just set me off again. I lent my head on Edwards shoulder, trying to calm myself by thinking of all the things that made me happy.

I looked at the clock it was now five I had been crying for around an hour and a half. "Oh my gosh Edward I'm so sorry I don't know" I tried to apologise but he interrupted.

"Shhh Bella it's okay" He smiled "We all have times when we just need to cry to get our emotions out and I think this was long overdue" I nodded weakly, "You know, I'm always happy comforting you." he paused "We all need someone to lean on, right? Even if you soaked my shirt" He joked. I nodded; he was definitely good at making me feel better.

"Thank you" I said looking into his beautiful emerald green eyes, meaning it. He had made me feel much better.

"You're welcome" He smiled breathtakingly. "Are you ready to go inside now?" He asked. I nodded briefly.

"I think you have the right to know I was angry and upset because. . ." I struggled to say it, I took a deep breath before continuing "Because Renee is four months pregnant and I will have to look after the baby which means I will have to drop out of school and it will be almost impossible for me to move out when I'm eighteen because by then the baby will only be about a month old." I said in one breath. Edward sat back down into the car.

"Oh jeez Bella I'm sorry, that sucks" He said looking back at me.

"Yeah that's why I was so upset. It literally ruins everything" I said.

Edward sighed I think at a loss of words "Sorry I came here I didn't even realise I had come here until I was parked outside of your house."

"No Bella I'm glad you came here, that's the way Esme and Carlisle want you to feel. Plus I'm glad because I was able to help you and that we had this conversation and most of all the girls are safe." He said with a neutral expression masked on his face "Anyway let's get inside everyone is probably worried" He smiled slightly.

When I opened the front door to the house I was almost pushed back onto the ground while the girls all clung to me. I kneeled down so I was their height "I'm really sorry girls I was just a little upset because...well you know mummy Renee" they all nodded "well she is...pregnant which means you guys and I are gonna have a new little baby sister or brother" I tried to make it sound like a good thing but it failed.

"Really?" Lexi asked

"Yes" I sighed

"Is that good news?" Alice asked

"No" I said sighing again

"Why?" Emmett asked

"Because it means I have to drop out of school" I said looking at him sadly.

"WHAT!? Why?" He asked outraged, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle looked just the same while Edward looked at his feet.

"Because I'll have to look after it until he or she can go to day care and by that time I'll be too far behind to go back" I said hugging Ellie

"Well we'll pay for a nanny for you then!" Carlisle said finality clear in his voice.

"I really wish I could accept that offer and I can't thank you enough for it too, but there is no way my parents would let me accept it and plus if they really wanted one they could pay for one there selves"

"Well why don't they?" Esme asked angrier than I had ever heard her before.

"Because they are selfish and want to spend their money on themselves" I said feeling defeated.

"That's bull shit! Something has to be done Bella!" Emmett roared.

"Please Emmett not in front of the kids and please don't do anything please. It'll just make it worse trust me" I said pleading. "This is life, life is unfair and you just have to live with it, we're given what we're given and we have to work with what we got!" I said practically reciting my life's motto.

"Bella how can you live like that?" Emmett asked a sad sort of deflated tone in his voice.

"Emmett drop it please" I said

"But" He started

"Em please just drop it" Edward said.

"Ok" He finally dropped it.

"Do you want to stay for dinner it's almost ready" Esme asked

"No I have to go get dinner ready for my father" I said, the girls looked down disappointed but didn't complain.

"Why don't you invite him over and we can discuss over dinner about the new baby" Esme smiled with her best intentions clear.

"You really don't want that trust me all hell will break loose and somehow he'll end up blaming it on me" I said "He always does" I mumbled.

"What do you mean he always does" Emmett asked

"Oh ah never mind" I shook my head. "Come on girls are you ready?" I asked.

All three nodded "Thank you for looking after them I really appreciate it"

"That's okay sweetie any time" Esme reassured me.

"I'll walk you out" Edward said.

Alice pranced over and gave me a hug "Hope everything works out" she smiled.

"Thanks Alice" I tried smiling forcefully.

The girls said their goodbyes before Edward walked all of us out and helped me get the girls in the car, before turning to me.

"Bye Edward" I said "Thank you for everything I really needed that" Before knew what was happening I was in Edwards embrace.

"Anytime Bella" he paused "If you ever need anything you know I'm here" He whispered in my ear.

"I know and I can't thank you enough for that" I whispered back.

We both pulled back from the hug "seeya Bella" He smiled opening my door for me. I got in smiling for some unknown reason.

Edward shut the door as I started the car.

The whole car ride home was silent we were all thinking in our own little worlds.

-

**EPOV**

I heard the roar of Bella's truck before I saw it, I was oddly happy to hear it to know that she was going to be here soon.

I saw her pull up from where I was standing at the window and when I expected her to get out but she didn't, she just sat there. I looked into the back window I saw Ellie crying and Lexi comforting her, Amy was just sitting alone a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Something was wrong terribly wrong.

I quickly opened the back door of the car "Hey girls you go inside every ones in there" I smiled. They all quickly got out eager I'm sure, to get out of the car. In the state Bella was in it would probably be scaring them. I went around the other side of the car to the passenger side and hoped in.

"Hey Bella" I said gently "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" She shook her head "Okay" I paused "Is there anything I can do?" She shook her head her lip in a hard line.

She looked like she was having an internal battle with herself I looked away and suddenly she broke out into sobs I scooted over so I was next to her and put my arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm in what I hoped was a comforting manor.

We sat there for countless minutes, her sobs the only noise for quite a while. It seemed every time she settled down she would just get worked up again, at the rate she was going she was going to have a panic attack.

She lent her head on my shoulder as if she was tired and finally she settled down. "Oh my gosh Edward I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"Shhh Bella it's okay, we all have times when we just need to cry to get our emotions out and I think this was long overdue" I cut her off "You know I'm always happy comforting you" I paused "We all need someone to lean on, right? Even if you soaked my shirt" I joked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. She nodded.

"Thank you" She said looking me in the eyes, and I could tell she really meant it. She was dazzling me, her deep brown chocolate eyes held so much emotion, but definitely held back a lot.

"You're welcome" I smiled "Are you ready to go inside now?" she nodded.

I was half way out of the car and almost standing up when Bella decided to tell me what was wrong I turned around so I was facing her "I think you have the right to know why I was angry and upset because. . ." She struggled to say it and her eyes filled up with anger and hatred she took a deep breath "Because Renee is four months pregnant and I will have to look after the baby which means I will have to drop out of school and it will be almost impossible for me to move out when I'm eighteen because by then the baby will only be about a month old" I sat back down in the car I filled with anger and rage but I didn't let it reach the surface for Bella's sake.

"Oh jeez Bella I'm sorry, that sucks" I said looking back at her face that was still filled up with emotions.

"Yeah that's why I was so upset it literally ruins everything" I sighed not knowing what to say or do.

"Sorry I came here I didn't even realise was coming here until I was parked outside" She said biting her lip.

"No Bella I'm glad you came here, that's the way Esme and Carlisle want you to feel." That's the way I wanted her to feel "Plus I'm glad because I was able to help you and that we had this conversation and most of all the girls are safe." I paused "Anyway let's get inside everyone is probably worried." I smiled.

She got out of the car and walked towards the front door, I caught up quickly in a few strides. As soon as she opened the door all three girls pounced on her. She knelt down so she could look at them properly before speaking. "I'm sorry girls I was just a little upset because...well you know mummy Renee, well she is...pregnant" She struggled to say "Which means you guys and I are gonna have a new baby sister or brother"

"Really?" Lexi asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yes" Bella sighed

"Is that good news?" Alice asked

"No" Bella replied simply

"Why?" Emmett asked

"Because it means I have to drop out of school" She said looking over to him from where she was with the girls.

"WHAT!? Why?" He asked outraged, I'm sure the rest of us looked just the same.

"Because I'll have to look after it till it can go to day care and by that time I'll be too far behind to go back" she said hugging Ellie to her chest.

"Well we'll pay for a nanny for you then!" Carlisle said.

"I really wish I could accept that offer and I can't thank you enough for it too but there is no way my parents would let me accept it and plus if they really wanted one they could pay for one themselves"

"Well why don't they?" Esme asked quite angry but with more concern laced in her voice than the time Emmett broke the family heirloom vase thing. I'd never seen my Mother swear before that fateful day.

"Because they are selfish and want to spend their money on themselves" Bella said as if she just gave up.

"That's bull shit! Something has to be done Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"Please Emmett not in front of the kids and please don't do anything please. It'll just make it worse trust me" she said calmly "This is life, life is unfair and you just have to live with it, we're given what we're given and we have to work with what we got!" She said like she said it a million times.

"Bella how can you live like that?" Emmett asked calmly now but his face had dropped and his voice was filled with sadness.

"Emmett drop it please" Bella said like all fight had been drained out of her.

"But" He started

"Em please just drop it" I butted in; she didn't need this right now.

"Okay" He finally dropped it.

"Do you want to stay for dinner it's almost ready" Esme asked.

"No I have to go get dinner ready for my father" Bella said all three girls you could see were disappointed but they knew not to complain. What sort of a father makes their own daughter cook for them?

"Why don't you invite him over and we can discuss over dinner about the new baby" Esme smiled

"You really don't want that trust me all hell will break loose and somehow he'll end up blaming it on me" Bella said "He always does" Bella mumbled.

"What do you mean by 'he always does'?" Emmett asked

"Oh ah never mind" she shook her head "Come on girls are you ready?" she asked looking down at them.

All three nodded "Thank you for looking after them I really appreciate it"

"That's okay sweetie any time" Esme smiled

"I'll walk you out" I said I wanted to make sure she got away safely.

Alice gave her a hug "Hope everything works out" she smiled

"Thanks Alice" she said trying to smile.

The girls said their goodbyes before I walked them out and helped them get in the car before turning on Bella.

"Bye Edward" she said turning around to look at me. "Thank you for everything I really needed that". I didn't really know why, but I hugged her in that moment.

"Anytime Bella" I paused "If you ever need anything you know I'm here" I whispered in her ear. I could feel the Goosebumps rise on her arms.

"I know and I can't thank you enough for that" she whispered back.

We both pulled back from the hug "seeya Bella" I smiled opening Bella's door for her. I shut the door as she started the car and watched until I couldn't see her car anymore then slowly walked inside.

I knew everyone was waiting on me to get back so we could discuss this all so I picked up my pace. When I got in everyone was where they were before, except there was complete silence. I could feel the anger and sadness about what just happened.

"I cannot believe that! They are throwing away one of their child's education! And there is nothing we can do about it!" Carlisle said really angry, he was always so serious about education.

I sat down next to Esme. I ran my fingers through my hair, a habit I had picked up off of my father. "What can we do? We can't just let her drop out like that" Alice said.

"What do you think Edward?" Esme asked.

"Me, why ask me?" I asked.

"Because you seem closest to her" She said simply.

"Really?" I said taken aback I thought her and Alice were like best friends

"Yeah, you were the one that comforted her for an hour and a half and you befriended her first and" she giggled "She slept on your lap on the movie night" Alice finally finished

"What?" I asked. Slept on my lap?

"Oh come on Edward as if you didn't notice" Alice giggled

"Notice what Alice?" I asked confused.

"Bella used your lap as a pillow all night, it was really cute actually cause Amy was their also and you looked like a little family" What?

"She did?" I asked amazed at how I failed to notice. An involuntary smile threatened to break out across my face.

"Yes she did...Anyway what do you think?" Alice changed back to the first subject.

"Honestly I think there is nothing we can do without the girls or Bella coming out of it badly, I think we should see how things pan out and then once she turns eighteen we can support her getting out of that house" I said looking up as if I was discussing a game plan not someone's life.

"But she'll get behind on school" Carlisle said

"We can work that one out when the baby comes" I paused "I reckon we should try and do as much as we can for her to get ready for the baby too and take as much stress as we can off her like maybe babysit once a week or something so she can catch up on homework and stuff." I said.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds "I know!" Alice squealed "We can take her and the girls on holiday with us!" I smiled that was exactly what she needed a holiday. We were going to Australia for a month over the Christmas holidays **(AN: I know I'm a bad author and am not going by the American school system but the Australian cause I have no idea how the American system works. Anyway I'll explain in Australia we get 6 weeks off school starting around December 18 and going through to the end of January and the start of February then after every term (which is roughly 10 weeks) we get two weeks off. Oh and if someone would kindly explain the American school system to me that would be great!)** We left on the 14th of December and came back on the 14th of January .

"Yes! That's exactly what she needs Alice!" I exclaimed. "If it's ok with you guys" I turned to Esme and Carlisle "I think we should ring them up and invite them now"

"I'm happy to pay for them if it takes a little stress of Bella and makes the girls smile at least once" Carlisle smiled Esme nodded her head in agreement.

Alice quickly ran to the phone and speed dialled Bella's cell quickly putting it on loudspeaker before Bella picked it up.

"Hello Bella speaking" Bella said.

"Hey Bella its Alice, you're on speaker phone with the rest of the Cullen's"

"Oh, Hey!" she said a chorus of Hi Bella's followed.

"Anyway we were just talking about our month trip to Australia over Christmas and realised we bought four too many plane tickets and wondered if you and the girls wanted to come?" Alice grinned looking scarily like the Cheshire cat.

There was silence at the other end of the phone Alice giggled breaking the silence. "As much as I would love to I can't let you waste that money on me and the girls, sorry"

"Oh honey we won't be wasting it! I want you to come, we all do." Esme pleaded.

There was silence again I knew Bella was having a reaction to Esme's motherliness and I so badly wanted to comfort her again.

"Oh come on Bella please! We bought them especially for you and the girls where else will we find three kids and another teenager willing to go with the crazy Cullen's?" Emmett teased.

"I can think of many." She said with no humour "I can't believe you guys! Why do you guys do it for me no-one else has ever cared so why do you guys?"

"Because we care about you and love you! Oh and the girls." Esme smiled.

"You know no-one has ever said that to me" You could practically hear the smile in Bella's voice.

"Really?" Esme asked looking around the room meeting everyone's eyes."Not even your parents?"

"I don't think so, well at least if they did it would of been so long ago I don't remember it"

"Wow" Esme sighed.

"Anyway what do you say Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Ummmm...So you did already buy the tickets?" Bella asked

"Yeppo" Alice replied

"And they'd go to waste if I didn't take them?" She questioned again.

"Yep"

"I guess I c-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" Alice squealed interrupting Bella.

"Okay well we'll see you tomorrow" Alice giggled.

"WAIT" I interrupted "You have to tell the girls while where still on the phone" I smiled. Everyone grinned when they realised they'd hear the girls reactions.

"Ok, wait a sec" there was a pause "GIRLS COME TO THE KITCHEN I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!" We heard quick little footsteps. "Girls the Cullen's have invited us to spend a month with them in Australia! What do you think?" There was silence.

"What's Australia?" Ellie finally asked. All of us sitting in the lounge room broke out into hysterics and I could tell on the other end Bella was trying hard not to laugh.

"Australia is a country on the other side of the world and we'll take planes there at Christmas time and stay there on holidays for a whole month" There was just squealing on the other end.

"Alice they're spending too much time with you look what you've done!" Emmett chuckled

"Girls what do you say?" Bella cautioned

It went silent "THANK YOU" They all yelled in time. We all smiled

"Our pleasure" Carlisle replied.

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow Bella cya girls!" Alice said there was a chorus of byes from each end as Bella hung up.

We all looked at each other grins stretched ear to ear.

**Like it? Hate it? Plzz tell me and review **

 **you know you can just say stuff completely random that has nothing to do with well anything and I'll still love it!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Georgie-**

**X**

**PS Remember to Read Mrs. Rathboner's story Claustrophobia! She's an awesome person and writer and totally deserves more readers :) Beta Note: Oh thank you -blushes-**


	9. Chapter 9: Ellie's Birthday

**Sorry Guys! It's been a really tough couple of weeks for me, My parents split up on Christmas eve and since then it's been really bad around here for me so I kinda gave up on this story cause I had no motivation but I'm back to all good now, cuz I'm back with my besties at school **

**Chapter 9: Ellie's birthday**

**EPOV **

It was Ellie's birthday today the 14th of August, 2 months and 14 days after Amy's birthday. **(Sorry I added that in so you get a sense of time and for when the babies are due and stuff! Hehe :P)** We were holding a party for her although there wasn't anyone her age, only my family and her family, minus her neglecting parents. There was a HUGE jumping castle in our back yard that was fairy themed complete with a slide, huge jumping area and obstacle course.

Esme had made a huge cake and we changed the bottom floor into a party area with hundreds of balloons. There was a table full of presents for Ellie (and one each for of her sisters. What can I say it was Alice who was shopping for them and found 'the _perfect_ dresses') and we set up the couches around it.

I heard Bella's truck rumble up the driveway and smiled walking outside to greet them. Bella was getting out of the truck and I was going over to greet her when a small spiky haired pixie came zooming past me and ran into Bella like a brick wall before quickly movie to Ellie. All I heard were excited squeals. I let them be and made my way over to where Bella, Amy and Alexis were looking at the two girls.

When I got over to them Bella turned so she was facing me, rolled her eyes and smiled. I hugged her Hello then got down so I was Amy's height.

"Amy! How are you" I smiled.

She almost threw me off balance in an unexpected hug "I'm good! I missed you!" She said very loudly in my ear while hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"So did I, Hun" I said squeezing her.

"Hey Lexi!" I smiled.

Finally Alice let Ellie down and I went over and picked her up "Hey birthday girl! You're such a big girl now! Have you grown since last time I saw you?" I smiled.

"Noooo!" she giggled "I'm four!" she said holding out four fingers.

"WHAT FOUR! Wow that's so old! Soon you'll be off to school like real big girls"

She giggled and I put her down. They all started to walk towards the house and I had to stop them.

"Wait you guys have to put blind folds on we've made the living room amazing and we all agreed that it has to surprise you." I grabbed the blindfolds sitting on the porch and I tied one on each of the girls. Jasper grabbed Lexi's hand and guided her, Alice picked Ellie up and I grabbed Bella and Amy's hand and began to guide them.

Finally with a little difficulty we made it into the house. "Okay girls" The rest of my family surrounded them in a semi circle "on the count of three take your blindfolds off. 1...2...3" they took the blindfolds off and all four were either squealing laughing or smiling.

Alice put Ellie down and she ran to the table full of presents we all focused on her but then we heard Amy scream "OH MY GOD JUMPING CASTLE!!!!!!!!!"

All four girls squealed including Bella and ran towards it taking their shoes off on the way. We all laughed at all four girls jumping around the jumping castle hyper, I watched Bella get into her more childish side and couldn't hold back the huge grin spreading across my face.

Emmett's eyes widened and he started running for it too; soon all of us including Carlisle and Esme were jumping on it. Emmett rammed the walls and the whole thing shook it was like a massive earthquake except the only danger in this earthquake would be the chance that Emmett could fall on you.

Amy and I decided we'd venture further than just the jumping space and came to the obstacle course we looked at each other and the race was on. Because she was smaller (well at least my ego thought so) she won. We came to the slide and we had to climb up a spider web like thing to get to the top we managed to get to the top at the same time and we held hands as we jumped out onto it.

Finally after two hours of bounciness we were exhausted and went in to un-wrap presents.

We were down to Ellie's last present and Bella's, Amy's and Alexis' presents. Ellie quickly unwrapped hers, inside was a beautiful prom dress and 11 tickets to the Port Angeles Charity Ball. Of course Ellie wasn't interested in the tickets but the dress and they floated easily to the ground where Bella picked them up. She stretched them out and read what they were for.

She looked at me "Really?"

I nodded, her face lit up. "THAT IS SO COOL!" she paused. "But what will I wear" she asked more to herself than anyone else.

Of course Alice answered "This" she smiled handing the three girls their presents.

They all ripped them open exposing all three of their prom dresses. They all smiled inspecting them intently.

"I have all the accessories and stuff upstairs."

Esme snuck away to make dinner and we all played party games.

It was my turn in pin the tail on the donkey and Amy spun me around ten times before setting me straight I pinned it on what I thought was the tail then stood back and pulled up my blindfold I winced as I saw were it was I certainly hope this wasn't a guy donkey. Emmett and Jasper were in hysterics and I hit both of them. Okay it did look funny but really are they that immature? Yes, yes they are.

Bella was next so I handed the blindfold to her she smiled at me as I passed.

"Wow Bella that's a tough act to follow" Emmett said which sent Both Jasper and him back off into hysterics. I scowled at them both as Esme called dinner.

We all stopped playing and walked over to the table the delicious aroma of Chicken parcels, Ellie's favourite, filled our nostrils. They were chicken, pesto and cheese pastry parcels and they tasted amazing.

We all sat down and talked and laughed through the whole meal. We then helped clear the table and got up to go get in our pyjamas before we went and sat down at the couches that we rearranged again so they were in their usual spot around the TV, we covered the floor between them with matrasses and heaps of blankets before we settled down to a movie with countless bags of lollies.

**Sorry that chapter was so short but I realized that this story was to short with only 14 chapters and it raced through things so I'm adding a few chapters. This one is brand new and no-on else but me has read it :P (My friends Amy (Who Amy in this story is based on) and Paige (Who will become a character in this book and the sequel :P) usually read it so even they haven't read this :P My Beta has of course ****) **


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween

**Okay I know bad author you can kill me if you feel the need I haven't updated in ages I was going to promise to get two chaps up by tonight but my beta's birthday is on Monday and tomorrow is her birthday party and she's been heaps busy with assignments and homework so she was unable to beta this chapter :'( hehe But I have sent her the rest of the story so rest assure there are plenty of chapters to read on the way ;) **

**Sorry :S**

**Xx**

**Georgie**

**P.S HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIE (my beta) HAVE A GREAT DAY AND A GREAT PARTY ;) **

**Chapter 10: Halloween**

**EmPOV**

GOD I LOVE HALLOWEEN!!! It's awesome you get to dress up like a kid and eat HEAPS of lollies and no-one looks at you funny or tells you not to eat so much lollies.

Bella, Alexis, Amy and Ellie were with me while the rest of my family were still getting ready. Ellie was a cute little Bumble bee, Amy was a fairy, Lexi was a butterfly and Bella was dressed as a Peach fairy. **(AN: I was a peach fairy for Halloween LOL if you don't get what it is it's just a fairy that is Peach colour themed :P What were you for Halloween last year?)**

I was going as the Hulk I was painted completely green, I only had on a pair of cut off jeans and then earlier today Alice straightened my curls somehow and so now I actually really looked like the hulk.

Carlisle and Esme came walking down the stairs. Carlisle was a doctor which I laughed at as did everyone else when they saw him. Esme was a beautiful angel complete with giant feathered wings and Halo.

Next Edward came down he was a vampire and Bella broke out into hysterics when she saw him. Just a step behind Edward walked down Jasper and Alice. Jasper was a soldier (surprise surprise! I swear to god he must have been a soldier in his past life.) And Alice was a pixie but she managed to pull it off and somehow make it mature. We all waited for Rosalie forever and finally she came down I knew she was going as a pirate so it didn't surprise me but damn she looked beautiful.

We finally got away and got to the main street of Forks where we were starting trick or treating. I seriously think I'm more excited about this than the girls! It was now five and at seven thirty we were going to split up Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and I were going to a party someone in our school was holding and Carlisle, Esme, Amy, Ellie and Lexi were going to one of the doctors at Carlisles work's party were there would be kids the girls age.

I went to the first houses door and pressed the doorbell a couple of times.

**EPOV**

I smiled at Bella's excitement. I couldn't get over how Beautiful she looked she was wearing a Peach coloured dress that came to her thighs that was tight fitting except for the bottom that puffed out. She then had black stockings on that showed the length of her long beautiful legs. She had peach coloured flats on and then she had peach coloured wings and wand. The front of her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and the rest was left down in perfect curls that fell down the front of her chest. She looked beautiful. **(AN: That was my costume hehe) **

That was our last house before we split up for the night. We said our goodbyes before heading to the car. We took Emmett's jeep we all squashed in and Emmett took off. Bella and I waved to the girls as we drove off and Emmett beeped his horn. We pulled up in front of a house; it was a decently sized house that was now lit up by fairy lights and Halloween decorations. I helped Bella out of the car and I could already hear the pumping music we all walked as a group to the door that was wide open.

We walked in to what would usually be the living room but it had been transformed into a massive dance floor you could feel the temperature rise as you walked into the room I smiled this was going to be a fun night.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Bella excitedly.

She looked a little unsure.

"Oh come on Bella loosen up a bit will you!"

She giggled "ok".

We walked into the mass of bodies and we started dancing, I watched her move to the beat a bit out of timing but doing okay. We got separated and soon I had lost sight of her but I still had fun amongst the hot sweaty teens. I finally caught sight of her, Mike Newton I think was dancing with her but Bella seemed oblivious to him.

An odd feeling of jealousy rose in me but I let it go. She could dance with whoever she wanted. Just there was something wrong with this Newton guy I had a bad feeling about him.

Bella turned around and got a fright when she found Newton so close. She giggled and Newton took it the wrong way and started coming closer and dancing more flirtatiously. I could see Bella becoming really uncomfortable and stepping back. I started making my way over to help her out, even if I had taken this the wrong way and she was enjoying it I didn't want her near Newton I didn't like him at all.

Finally Newton came to close and Bella pushed him back. He looked hurt for a second then came back again closer this time she pushed him away again and he did the same thing accept this time he went in for a kiss. I got there just in time and I saw relief rush into Bella's face.

I pushed him back "She pushed you away she doesn't want you. So stop coming at her" I said in a tone that was threatening but light for what I could be at the moment.

"What's it to you newbie" He said cockily, by the slight slur he had I imagined he might of had had a few too many beers.

"Don't push it with me. Now leave her alone." I let darkness seep into my voice this time and I saw his eyes reconsider but he was too drunk and full of adrenaline to think straight.

He started getting in my face I couldn't take it anymore so I punched him in the stomach this gave me enough time to get Bella and me out of the dance floor.

I found Alice and Jazz Getting to close for comfort on the outskirts of the dance floor and pulled them with me "We're gonna leave now I suggest you do to."

"Why Edward? What happened?" Jazz asked.

"punched some guy cause he was hassling Bella and in his drunken rage he is likely to come back for revenge and I'm the new guy and he'll have friends and yeah...I don't wanna cause trouble."

"Nice Eddie" Emmett Giggled from behind me with Rosalie holding his hand.

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked.

"The dance floor." He paused. "You don't have to worry when you've got me and Jazzy here to help you" He grinned putting an arm around Jazz.

"Still don't want to cause a scene."I said.

"Fine ruin the fun we weren't having" Emmett sighed.

We all laughed and headed to the car.

We got home quickly and we decided we'd sit out on the veranda for a while. Emmett came out with Beers and tossed one to me and Jazz knowing we would want some.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

"Not unless you've got some champagne I could totally go for some champagne" Rosalie giggled.

"Oh same here Emmy" Alice giggled to.

"Fine I'll crack open some bubbly." Emmett sighed jokingly and laughed. "wait you want some Bubbly Bellsy?" Emmett asked.

"Um no thanks" Bella said quietly.

"Oh come on it's no fun when you're the only one sober!"Emmett exclaimed.

"I don't want to make a fool of myself!" Bella Smiled.

"So you're an embarrassing drunk." Emmett laughed.

"No" Bella said.

"Don't tell me you're an aggressive drunk!" Emmett laughed.

"No, I don't know what sort of drunk I am"

"What! You've never drunk before!?!?" Emmett asked

"No! I'm underage and no-one's ever there for me to drink with and I have three little girls to look after! "Bella said.

"Well you don't tonight and so you have no choice because I'm peer pressuring you into it!" Emmett laughed.

"At least go light on her! Give her a UDL or something." I yelled to Emmett inside.

"No let her be classy give her some bubbly with orange juice!" Rosalie yelled out from the day bed.

Finally Emmett came out with two champagne glasses with a strawberry on each, A champagne glass with champagne and orange juice in it and a UDL. He gave one of the two glasses to Rosalie.

She giggled "Someone wants to get laid" She said to Alice, who giggled Emmett came over to us with a huge grin plastered over his face.

He gave Bella the UDL and Orange/champagne, He then moved onto Alice who greedily took her glass.

"Cheers to Edward forever making a great first impression." Alice toasted.

"Cheers" Everyone chorused.

"Hey that's not...wait no yes it is that's right sorry." I mumbled.

"What do you mean forever making good impressions; this isn't his first time making a bad first impression?" Bella asked.

They all broke out into laughter and eventually I joined in, Bella just looked confused.

"There was the time he 'accidently' threw juice on the most popular guy at our new school" Jasper chuckled.

"It WAS an accident" I piped in.

"Sure it was. Remember the time" Emmett had to pause cause he was laughing so hard "In Junior high when he was in Gym and we were playing Baseball and he hit the head coach in the head when he hit the ball" Bella was giggling along now.

We continued like this late into the night after the girls, Carlisle and Esme had come home we were in the spa when finally we decided we needed sleep, I guessed it was around 4 am when we all got to sleep we decided we'd all sleep in the lounge room. But when I woke up Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie had all disappeared. I can guess why. Yuck.

**(Sorry another filler chapter it's basic purpose was to show Edward and Bella getting closer ;) **

**They head off to Australia next chapter so YAY!**

**Hope you enjoyed and pleassse review ;) **


	11. welcome to a world down under

**Chapter 11: Welcome to a world down under!**

**BPOV**

**(SORRY IF THE TIMING OF THE PLANE AND STUFF DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! OH AND I DON'T THINK I'LL INCLUDE THE JET LAG IT'S TO HARD!)**

"Bella time to get up" Alice whispered softly.

I sat up and looked around "But it's still dark outside" I whined the light was on in here but outside it was pitch black. I heard a chuckle and I looked over to see Edward smiling at me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Exactly four in the morning" Alice replied smiling

"What...What th- Alice...I...er...Why?" I stuttered Glaring at Alice.

"We have to get to the airport by 5.30am so I had to get you and the girls up now so you guys can get ready then we'll leave" She said logically.

"Oh ok well I'll go get the girls ready then you just have to wait on me" I smiled groggily

"Oh no me, mum and Rose will do that for you" she smiled

"Oh ah wow thanks" I paused "so all I have to do is have a shower and get dressed?" I asked

"Yeppo" Alice giggled

"For god's sake is that your new favourite word or something?" Edward asked from where he was sitting

"Yeppo" she turned around and giggled. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Well me and Edward will leave you now and you may want to take a shower we have a long flight ahead of us! Oh and I laid some clothes out for you on the bed" Alice smiled closing the door.

I suddenly felt a flutter of excitement I was off to Australia today oh my god! I've never been on a plane let alone overseas this is sooooo exciting.

I was walking down the stairs now I was dressed my hair was done and dry. I had to stop on the third to last step to look at the view before me. We looked like a real family. Jasper and Lexi were on the couch reading a book together, Emmett was tickling Ellie her giggles carrying through the room, Rosalie and Alice where talking to each other, Carlisle and Esme were hugging and Edward and Amy were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

"You right?" He asked.

"Yeah" I smiled probably looking dreamy eyed.

We all filed out into the taxi van that Carlisle had ordered half an hour ago it was an extremely funny and nice taxi ride and we were all laughing almost the whole way there.

We got to the airport at 5.30 on the dot right on time we checked in quickly. we got to the gate lounge and we waited a while before a voice came out of the speakers above us "People with small children and disabilities boarding flight QF134 to Australia please start boarding" We stood up.

"Score one for the Swullen's" Emmett wooed.

"Swullen's?"

"Score one?"

Alice and Edward questioned.

"Well you see" Emmett started off on his logic "the Swullen's because we're travelling together and we look and act like family but we have two different last names so I smartly put them together to create the Swullens" he paused to take a breath "and score one cause we're travelling with little kids so we get to go first" He smiled, we all chuckled. Stupid Emmett and his logic.

We all finally got into our seats. With a little confusion. There were 3 seats on each side then 5 in the middle. Amy sat to my left at the window seat and Edward sat to my right in the aisle seat. across the aisle from him was Alice then Ellie next to Ellie sat Jasper and then of course next to Jasper Lexi sat. Next to Lexi sat Esme and across the aisle from Esme sat Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. Confusing, right?

The plane's engines started up and I started to panic what if the plane crashed! All those shows I watched about Air crashes! Shit! oh god why did I agree to this? I started to breathe heavily

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked.

"What if the plane crashes Edward? Crap I can't let that happen not when the girls are so young ahh Edward what am I going to do" I ranted.

"Bella calm down" He chuckled lightly but you could see the concern in his eyes "The planes not going to crash and nothing's going to happen we have very experienced pilots in the cockpit and a whole load of safety procedures that will keep us safe" He smiled "Why didn't you tell us you where a nervous flyer ?" He chuckled

"Cause I didn't know, I've never been on a plane before that's why I was so excited!" I said still panicked.

"Really? Oh you should have told us silly Bella" He chuckled "So you've never been overseas before?" he asked

"No" I replied "Have you?" I countered back

"Of course I have I'm a Cullen remember any country, you name it I've been there" He smiled

"Okay how about...Kazakhstan" I giggled looking up at his face.

"Okay apart from there" he chuckled

"Look all the people look tiny Bella" Amy giggled, looking out the window at all the men loading the plane and doing various different jobs.

I looked out the window we were quite high up for still being on the ground. It was a huge plane that had two stories we were on the second so that's probably why we were so high up.

We were now 5 hours into the flight and I was watching a family guy episode. I was starting to get tired from waking up so early. I lent my head on Edwards shoulder deciding that it was the comfiest position. I was expecting Edward to get a fright or look at me or have some sort of reaction but all he did was sit still his eyes closed listening to his IPod.

I looked at Alice and Ellie who were giggling uncontrollably then at Lexi and Jasper who were both reading books then at Esme and Carlisle who were talking casually to each other then finally at Emmett and Rose; Emmett had just earned a hit on the back of the head from Rose, for god knows what reason.

I looked down at Amy who started giggling she was watching monsters vs. Aliens I'd have to watch that sometime she looked like she was really enjoying it.

When I looked back, Edward had his eyes open and was looking down at me, I smiled and felt the blush creeping up my face he gave me a lazy smile that made my heart beat go crazy then turned back to where he was and closed his eyes.

I went back to watching family guy pulling the blanket the plane provided up over me. I bought my feet up so now I was huddled up surely looking like a giant marshmallow.

After about 15 minutes I felt Edwards arm snake around me pulling me closer. I looked up at him as he was looking down at me his beautiful emerald green eyes caught mine and we stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds at that moment I decided that I Bella swan liked Edward Cullen. He was beautiful in every sense of the word.

I looked back to family guy after a while sensing I would have heart attack if I didn't look away. It felt nice being this close to Edward it felt...right.

I turned off family guy and quickly fell asleep.

"Bella, they're serving lunch do you want anything?" Edward shook me awake.

"ummm yeah what is there?" I asked

"Chicken, lettuce and mayo sandwich, creamy chicken and mushroom with rice and a chicken lettuce mayo and pesto wrap."Edward said.

"I'll have a wrap thanks" I smiled

The lady handed us our lunch and went to the people behind us. I tucked into my wrap it was really nice. Edward had got the creamy mushroom and chicken with rice he caught me staring "want some?" He asked. I nodded, it was really nice.

"Want some?" I asked in return, he nodded and leaned over taking a bite.

"mmmrmm thats good" He smiled.

"So is yours" I replied "How's your sandwich Amy?" I asked looking down at Amy.

"Good" she smiled back up at me.

I quickly finished my wrap and went back to being a giant marshmallow, not really doing anything.

"How much longer?" Amy asked looking up at me.

"ummmm I'm not sure bubba. Why don't you have a sleep then when we get there I'll wake you up so the time will go faster." I was trying to get her asleep since waking up at four and the whole jetlag thing would make her tired and a tired Amy meant a pissed off one and man you really didn't wanna see that. Trust me. **(AN: this is actually true cuz Amy is based on one of my best friends Amy and when Amy is tired she gets really pissed and man is she scary! Once at a sleepover me and my other best friends accidentally woke her up and she was petrifying we all thought she was gonna hit us haha **** ahhhh good times ****)**

"Okay I'll try" she said grudgingly. She grabbed her pillow and blanket got comfy and closed her eyes. Luckily within 20 minutes she was asleep.

"Wow that was easy" I laughed.

"What was?" Edward asked looking at me

"Getting Amy of to sleep" I smiled

"Oh" he said turning back to a Simpson's episode he was watching.

I settled back into the position I was in before lunch had arrived, a few minutes later Edward put his arm around me and I fell asleep completely at ease. This was what it was like to be free.

"This is the captain speaking, we will now be making our descent into Sydney please fasten your seatbelts and make sure all luggages are safely stowed away. It is now 7.00 am in Sydney and the temperature is set to be 40 degrees Celsius today."(**AN for all my American readers 40 degrees Celsius is 104 degrees farren height)** I awoke to the pilot saying.

"Good morning sunshine" Edward laughed.

After Lunch I had fallen asleep for an hour or two we then had dinner and watched a few things before I went to sleep again for the night.

I looked out the window Amy was eagerly looking at. We were over water but I could see land ahead of us. I started getting really excited then. We were coming in lower and lower every second until land was finally below us.

Finally the plane made a reassuring thump onto the ground and we had landed, I was in Australia. OH MY GOD!

We got off the plane quickly and went to baggage claim we got our bags, headed through customs and finally got out of the airport.

"Look for a sign that says the Cullen's" Carlisle called out over our group.

"Does that say Cullens?" Amy asked, I laughed and looked to where she was pointing there was indeed a sign that said _'Welcome to a world down under the Cullens' _ But that wasn't what stunned me behind the guy that was holding the sign was a stretch limo.

"Carlisle you ordered a limo?" I asked

"How else was I supposed to transport eleven people in style?" He chuckled.

"A van" I said incredulous

"That's not in style Bella" He laughed .

It was nice to see Carlisle's childish side. Everyone was already over at the limousine and the driver was packing all of our bags...well trying to pack all our bags into the boot.

I walked over as everyone was getting in. The only seat left was next to Edward which secretly I was sort of pleased about.

"Wait...don't we have to wear seatbelts here?" I asked

"Oh yeah good thinking Bella" Carlisle chuckled "Everyone put your seatbelts on!"

I giggled at the look on all three girls faces. I felt Edwards hand creep over mine; it felt nice his hand was nice and warm.

"Okay well I may as well give you all a briefing of where we're living and details like that" Carlisle smiled. "We're going to be living in a suburb called Lane Cove it's like ten minutes to everywhere in Sydney...well not really but it's really central" He paused "We've rented out a unit block that has four two bedroom apartments in it, So Me and Esme will take one and I'm assuming each of the couples will want one each so sorry Bella and Edward that leaves you two. Oh and the girls can swap between wherever they want since apart from Edward and Bella's apartment there is a spare room in each apartment" My heart started pounding I was going to be sharing a whole apartment with Edward?

"We've also organised a driver since I don't think you guys will remember to drive on the opposite side" He chuckled "but most of the time you can catch public transport we live 100 meters away from a main bus interchange so there are buses there all the time."

We small talked for the rest of the ride, as we were driving into our driveway I saw that there were 2 girls and 1 boy who looked around our age playing a volleyball like game. I then turned my attention to our new home it was big and it looked nice I couldn't wait to get inside.

The chauffer unloaded all our bags and left, Carlisle walked into the hallway and opened the first door on the right then the second then turned around and unlocked the two doors on the left.

"There all the same so choose" I walked towards the furthest left door and Edward followed

"Oh right I'll get the girls sorted you go in and choose a room I'm happy with whatever" I smiled at Edward.

"You sure" He asked

"Yep" I replied

Carlisle and Esme where still out in the hall way "Bella why don't they put all their bags in our second bedroom and that can be their base camp then they can go wherever?"

"Oh ok that sounds good" I smiled

"And don't worry I'll get them sorted and get them some breakfast" Esme smiled.

"you sure I'm quite happy to sort them out" I said.

"No you go un-pack!" Esme said almost as an order

"Ok fine..." I paused "You guys spoil me" I said flatly.

I walked back out into the hall way and into our apartment I looked around this was downstairs I guessed from the stairwell to the right of me. Straight ahead of me were three lounges making a semi-circle around a big plasma screen TV then to the left of me was an open kitchen. It was basic but nice. I walked up the stairs into a hallway there where two doors on the left side and one door on the right I opened the closest door to me it was the bathroom I opened the next door to find Edward unpacking "Oh sorry" I said surely blushing.

Edward chuckled "That's ok I was only unpacking"

"So I'm guessing the door on the right is my room huh?"

"Yep" He smiled

"Ok well I'll go get my bag and then unpack if you need anything you know where I'll be"

"I already brought your bag up for you" Edward smiled

"Always the gentlemen aren't we Edward" I teased "Thank you" I smiled before leaving.

I walked across the hall to my room again Edward the gentleman had given me the bigger room. I walked into my room in there was a big king sized bed with a bedside table on either side. There was a built in wardrobe and beside that a set of drawers on the other side of the room was a big full length mirror and a couch.

I started unpacking when suddenly Alice and Rosalie burst through my door I screamed in fright then broke out into giggles.

Alice and Rosalie sat down on my bed looking serious "Why so serious?" I asked suddenly Alice jumped on me.

"You like Edward" She giggle-yelled

"What how- I mean no" DAMN I HAD NO EXPERIENCE WITH THIS SORTA STUFF I'D NEVER EVEN HAD FRIENDS LET ALONE GIRL FRIENDS!

"Yes you do" Rosalie smiled

"No I don't" I insisted

"Yes you do" Alice replied.

"Hey we do have eyes" Rosalie smiled

"Well tell me what they see?" I liked my witty comeback.

"Ahhhh well they saw on the plane a certain giant marshmallow leaning it's head on Edwards shoulder and Edwards arm around a certain giant Marshmallow and in the limo a certain Bella's hand enclosed in Edwards..? What do you think they see?"

"Me liking Edward?" I asked defeated, they knew.

"Yeppo" Alice smiled

"And that's why we're going to secretly set you up" Rosalie said leaning out from behind Alice.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

Alice and Rosalie just giggled. "You can't...you...what no you can't do that!"

"Watch us" Rosalie said as she walked out my door Alice in tow.

I stood there for a minute before I decided to just give up, I wanted this, right?

I turned back to unpacking.

I had been unpacking for a while so I sat on my bed and looked out my window my window looked into a window of next doors. The three teens I saw playing the volleyball-ish game earlier today were in there. I was guessing by the looks of it, it was one of the girl's bedrooms. They obviously had music on cause one of the girls was dancing crazily the other was singing into a hair brush and the boy was lying on the bed laughing.

One of the girls stopped and stared at me for a second then started frantically waving I timidly waved back blushing.

Alice and Rosalie walked back into my room and the girl started waving even more, of course Alice got excited by the thought of a new friend and waved back just as frantically which set all three of the teens into laughter.

The girl ran to her desk looking for something, finally she found it, it was a piece of paper from the looks of it she scribbled something on it then held it up to the window it said in neat handwriting _Come over so we can meet our new neighbours :)_ I looked at Alice and Rosalie who nodded at her then walked out the door.

I followed running to catch up.

"Yay we have teen neighbours maybe they can show us 'round" Alice giggled excitedly

We were walking into their drive way now; they were just walking down the stairs into their yard.

Close up they all looked amazingly alike The first one walking down the stairs had long brownish-blonde hair that was down to her tummy with natural blonde streaks she was average height and was curvy, the girl behind her had the same hair down to her shoulder's she was taller and less curvy and finally the guy had the same hair except only to his ears he was very tall they all had very tanned skin and electric blue eyes.

We were all standing in a straight line them opposite us "Hi, I'm Georgia this is my sister Siena but we call her Sie and my brother Asher" The girl I fist described said. Australians sounded nothing like what the American media made them sound like. That's weird I was expecting it to be really hard to understand them.

"Wait so your triplets?" I asked

"Yeah" Georgia giggled

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Alice said, the triplets laughed "I'm Alice by the way" She giggled "and this is Isabella and Rosalie but we call them Bella and Rose" she introduced me and Rose pointing to us.

"Wait you're American" Georgia giggled

"Yeah" Alice said

"So have you guys moved to Australia or are you just here on holidays? And are you all related?" Sie asked

"We're just over here for a month with me and Rose's family."

"You and Rose are related" Asher asked quirking up his eyebrow

"We're adopted so are the rest of our siblings" Alice smiled.

"Oh ok. So Bella you're not related to them?" Asher asked

"How about we take you over so you can meet our family and understand it a little better because trust me it's really hard to understand" I laughed.

"Ok" Sie agreed

We walked over in silence to our units; we walked in.

"EDWARD, EMMETT AND JAZ GET YOUR ASSES INTO CARLISLE AND ESME'S UNIT!" Alice yelled banging on the door of her unit. We then walked over to Carlisle and Esme unit.

The door was open and I could see the girls eating something at the breakfast bar. "Georgia, Sie and Asher these are mine and Rose's adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme" Alice introduced "Mum, Dad these are our neighbours Asher, Georgia and Sie".

"Hello dears" Esme smiled from behind the breakfast bar.

"Hi nice to meet you" Carlisle said shaking each of their hands.

"And these are my little sisters Lexi, Amy and Ellie" I said walking over to my little sisters

"Hi guys" Georgia smiled to them waving.

Ellie jumped off her stool giving me the fright of my life and ran over to Georgia "How old are you?" She asked.

"17" She laughed.

Edward, Emmett and Jazz walked in then "Finally god!" Alice exclaimed.

"Georgia, Sie and Asher meet Rose's twin Jasper and my adoptive brother" Jasper nodded curtly "And my other two adoptive brothers Edward and Emmett" they both waved "Edward, Em and Jazz meet our neighbours Asher, Georgia and Sie"

"Are you guy's triplets?" Em asked

"Yep" Georgia smiled; she always seemed to be smiling.

"We were about to head to the beach with our little sister's if you guys wanna come" Asher asked

"Yeah we can show you 'round Sydney a bit" Georgia added

We all turned to Esme and Carlisle "CAN WE!" we all seemed to say at the same time.

"Yes of course it's your holiday" Esme giggled "do what you want"

"We'd love to come" Alice smiled

"Ok well get your swimmers on and we'll meet you in our driveway, we can take all three of our cars, we have 2 five seaters and 1 seven seater so that should fit all of us in, we'll drive because well you guys do drive on the wrong side of the road..." Georgia giggled. We waved them good bye then went up to change.

"Girls I'll come and help you change in a minute" I said to them as I left.

"Oh its fine Bella I'll do it you take your time."

"Thanks Esme" I said out in the hallway.

I got into our unit and walked to my bedroom. I opened the door revealing Alice which gave me the fright of my life.

"Alice what are you doing?" She turned around a mischievous smile plastered her face.

"Giving you your new swimsuit" Oh god.

From behind her back she pulled a bikini. Shit.

"Alice I can't and won't wear that" I said.

"Oh for god's sake Bella you have to get over the fact that I'm gonna buy stuff for you"

"It's not that I just-I can't wear bikinis" I said

"You so have the body you so can" She wasn't getting it.

"Alice I'm wearing my tankini" I said.

"But Bella-"

"No Alice" I said in a very strong almost yelling voice. She looked taken aback and I instantly felt bad "I can't" I said in a gentler voice.

"Ok" She said in a sad sort of scared voice and walked out of the room.

I sat down on my bed and for some reason started crying and getting really angry this was my dad's fault. I had made Alice scared of me because of what he did. I couldn't wear bikinis because there were scars all up and down my belly they were disgusting and very noticeable. I wanted to kick something, punch someone and do god knows what else I was so angry.

"Bella" Edwards soft velvety voice sounded with a knock "are you ok?" It was only now that I realised how loud my crying was.

"Yeah" I said but the crying was obvious in my voice.

"Can I come in?" He said just as softly.

I tried thinking of excuses "I'm getting changed I'll be out soon" I frantically got my swimmers and started changing into my tankini. I pulled some short shorts over the bottoms grabbed my towel and wiped my eyes with it then headed out.

I almost walked into Edward "Bella you've been crying" He stated

"No I haven't" I said

"Yes you have I could hear you and your eyes are all red and puffy"

"I'm having hay fever" I told him.

"No you're not Bella, don't lie to me" he said

"Even if I was crying it's none of your business" I said coldly

"I want it to be my business though, I want to help you." He said suddenly embracing me in a hug.

"Edward" I said into his chest.

"Yes" He said letting me go and looking me in the eyes.

"Is there something going on between us?" I asked

"Yes" He said awkwardly

"Are you going to ask me out?"

"Yes" He smiled.

"When?" I asked, I must sound like a five year old right about now.

"now" He chuckled

"Really?" I asked again

"mhm" he paused "Isabella Will you go on a date with me?" he asked dazzling me.

"Yes" I giggled "When?"

"Tomorrow evening?" He smiled

"Sure" I smiled, excited. "Should we tell the others?" I asked.

"No they'll find out soon enough" He smiled taking my hand as we started walking.

"Why won't you wear a bikini?" Edward asked suddenly

**(AN: SORRY BUT 20,000 WORDS WOOT WOOT!)**

"Because" I said not able to think up an excuse quick enough.

"Because...?" He queried.

"Because I can't" I said my tone getting colder with every word.

"why?"

"Look Edward please just drop it." I said looking him in the eyes pleading.

"Ok" I looked down at my feet as we walked in silence noticing Edwards board shorts they were like a beach at sunset and they had lines going across them they were really nice and suited him extremely well probably the work of Alice.

As we got to the bottom of the stairs Amy came running towards us she was in a very cute swimsuit it was white and red striped and had a bow in the middle and suited her extremely well. She had little denim short shorts on and a pair of thongs. Alice had obviously gone shopping.

"Alice told me to tell you to get some warm clothes to wear after we go swimming" She said looking up at us then down at our hands and then back up to our faces. "Why are you holding hands?" she asked "I want to hold Edwards hand" she said looking at me.

"Well go ahead then" I said letting go of Edwards hand so she could hold it. I held her other hand and we all went upstairs together.

Finally we got down to the triplets driveway. Georgia was strapping down a surfboard onto the roof on a silver car and Asher was walking down the stairs with another in his arms.

Sie was in a yellow summer dress sitting on the bonnet of one of the three cars parked in the driveway.

Two girls that looked exactly like the triplets only younger came out the front door and were walking down the stairs talking to each other.

"Hey guys" Georgia said when she finally saw us. Asher waved as he lifted his surf board onto the same car Georgia was. "Sie introduce the bubs to Edward Bella and Amy"

Sie sat up and walked over to the two girls

"George how many times do I have to tell you stop calling us the bubs!" The older one said.

"We only call you that because you're the babies of the family" Sie said

The girl jokingly death glared at her. "Guys this is Mei" Sie pointed to the older looking one "and this is Paige" she said pointing to the smaller one who looked around 3. "Mei, Paige this is Edward, Amy and Bella."

"Hey" Mei smiled

"Hello" Paige said cutely

"How old are you guys?" Amy asked

"Free" **(THREE) **Paige said in the same cute voice sticking out three fingers.

"Thirteen" Mei smiled.

**HAHA wow that was a loooooong chapter well for me anyway...**

**Hope you enjoyed! I sure did :) **

**Sorry I had to ad in my own country it's fun! And Asher is actually my older bro who is 18 and Sie is one of my besties who looks EXACTLY the same as me and same with Paige and Georgia of course is me :)**

**And please review!**

**I got this idea from another fanfic I'm gonna start putting questions here for you to answer!**

**Have you ever been to Australia?**


	12. Chapter 12: snuggled up on Bronte beach

**Chapter 12: snuggled up on Bronte beach.**

**BPOV**

I was now in the car Georgia was driving with Mei in the passenger seat. I was sitting on the left side of the middle row, Edward was in the middle and Amy was next to him and in the back row Alice and Paige where talking and giggling.

In the car behind us was Asher, Emmett, Rosalie and Ellie and the one behind them had Sie, Carlisle, Esme, Jazz and Lexi.

We arrived at Bronte beach an hour later with the grand tour of Sydney. Ellie had never been to a beach before and the other girls we're probably too young to remember the last time I took them. They all looked very excited.

I set up, put a damn lot of sunscreen on the girls, took off my short shorts and ran down into the rock pools with the girls.

The rock pool made a natural kiddie pool there were no waves and it was only up to my thighs in the deep end. It was perfect for the girls who didn't know how to swim.

It wasn't long before Paige, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice joined us.

Emmett and Ellie where exploring the wondrous creatures of the smaller rock pools while Jasper, Alice, Edward, Paige, Amy and Lexi were having a splash fight. I thought I may as well take a break so I wondered up the beach to where Esme and Rosalie sat sunbaking.

I sat down on my towel between Esme and Rosalie "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Carlisle is up getting some coffee, the triplets are out in the surf and Mei spotted some of her friends and wondered off.

"Oh" I said getting comfy.

"This sun is lovely!" Esme exclaimed.

We chatted for quite a while probably around half an hour. I looked down the beach to see everyone that was down in the rock pools before had moved so they were down the beach where there were waves making a HUGE sand castle. It looked like a lot of fun so I ran down and joined them.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were making a massive sand wall to stop the waves coming in while all the girls were making an amazing little city behind the big wall.

"What d'ya want me to do Alice?" who looked like she was in charge.

"Do whatever your mind tells you to do Bella" Alice replied sounding rather like a hippy...?

"ok" I replied

I decided I would make a tunnel from outside the wall to inside the wall and into a hole to make a pond that would constantly fill up from the waves.

By the end we had an amazing city with ponds and roads and skyscrapers and houses and everything you need in a city it was as I described amazing!

We spent the rest of the day out in the surf as well as teaching the girls how to swim. My favourite part of the day was when me, Edward and Amy went out jumping the waves it was lots of fun.

_I held onto Amy's hand tightly not sure which one of us was more afraid of the big waves. Edward held onto Amy's other hand and it was almost a surreal feeling I was in Australia the other side of the world, a different world from mine, holding Amy's hand with Edward jumping waves on Bronte beach. Weird._

_A big wave came but because we were so far out we just floated over the unbroken wave it was lovely. Another big wave came in but this time it was going to break "1...2...3 DIVE" Edward called for Amy's sake._

_We came up from under the wave all still intact. I laughed getting into it now. Amy giggled as she splashed Edward and he put on a shocked expression. "I'm going to tell Bella!" Edward said childishly. Amy giggled again "Bella Amy splashed me!" I giggled eyeing the wave a few feet from us._

_Amy you naughty litt-" I quickly pushed Edward under the wave, Pulled Amy over the wave safely and set off into fits of giggles at his expression as he came up._

It was dark now and I sat next to Edward in my warm clothes a blanket wrapped around me Edwards arm comfily slung around my waist eating fish and chips.

Our group had the beach to ourselves now. Bronte beach was a lovely beach but it wasn't one of Sydney's main beaches like Manly or Bondi so at night it was clear.

After we all finished I snuggled closer to Edward putting the blanket around him as well. Amy wandered over to us and sat on Edwards lap spreading her legs across me. Edward put a blanketed arm around her to support her back. "I like Australia" She said sleepily before snuggling into Edwards's chest and quickly falling asleep.

"It's so beautiful" I said in awe looking out across the beach. The moon lit up a path of light across the water it looked as if you could walk out onto the water and follow it until you got to the moon.

"Mhm" Was Edwards's simple answer.

I looked across the rest of the group Georgia, Emmett, Mei, Alice and Asher where talking and giggling, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Sie were having a calm chat and Ellie, Paige and Lexi where all sitting and talking about god knows what.

I felt content, peaceful and most importantly I finally felt like I belong.

At 10-ish we decided it was time to head home so we packed up and headed home.

I got in the car next to Edward again and rested my head on his shoulder closing my eyes just to rest them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I put my arm around Bella's waist as I finished the last of my chips. She snuggled closer once she was finished and rested her head on my shoulder. She put the blanket around me as well which I was glad about because I was starting to get cold.

Amy wandered over to us looking sleepy and pale. I opened my arms as an invitation for her to sit down on my lap which she quickly accepted I put my arm around her to support her back wrapping the blanket around her in the process. "I like Australia" She said as if she were about to pass out. She snuggled in closer to my chest putting her forehead on my neck and her cheek on my shoulder.

Amy felt warm against my body. It felt like I was looking into my future that Amy was _my _child and that Bella was _my_ wife. I vowed then and there that I would try and be the main male role model for the girls from now on. Their surrogate father like Bella was their surrogate mother, the girls were afraid of the main male role model in their lives would they grow up to think all men were like their father?

"It's so beautiful" Bella brought me back to reality.

"mhm" I mumbled still in my own thinking process.

Soon we decided it was time to go I hauled Amy up to the car and carried a few other stuff then got in. As soon as Bella got in she put her head on my shoulder and fell fast asleep.

When we got home I picked Amy up and put her on my bed so I could go down and get Bella.

When I put Bella down and took her arms from around my neck she mumbled "Don't go Edward stay here with me?" She took me by surprise and there was nothing I would want to do more but...

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, please?" she pleaded and I gave in.

"Ok, just let me get Amy sorted then I'll be right back, ok?"

"ok" She mumbled back.

I went into my room, tucked Amy in, turned off the light and went back to Bella's room.

I pulled up the covers and got in. I scooted over closer to Bella and put my arm around her.

I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to something trying to get itself between me and Bella; I still had my arm around Bella. I soon realised it was Amy and she was crying I let her in between us "Bub what's wrong?" I asked

"Scary dream" she sobbed into my chest. I took my arm that was around Bella and gently placed it on Amy's back.

"Well nothing can hurt you I'm right here protecting you and Bella's next to us and We've got big buff Emmett next door along with terrifying Rose, and across from us we have Jasper who can calm anyone down and Alice who although small could take anyone down. we have Carlisle and Esme across from us also who'll be able to handle anything and I heard that the next door neighbours the triplets are all Black belts in Taekwondo!" I comforted her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep" I said popping the p

"Ok" She snuggled into my chest and was fast asleep within seconds.

I gently rubbed her back and soon I fell back into my dreamless sleep.

**BPOV**

I woke suddenly; it must have been morning because there was light coming through the cracks in the blind.

I turned around and got a huge fright finding Edward next to me A very cute looking Amy curled up to his chest. He had and arm around her in what looked like a protective manner.

I stared at them because it was nice to look at, reassuring.

I didn't remember last night; all I remembered was getting in the car, nothing else. I wonder why both Amy and Edward are here.

Edwards's eyes slowly started to open. He looked into my eyes for a second before looking down at Amy enclosed his arms. He smiled, kissed her head then looked back up at me.

"How'd we all get here?" I asked breaking the silence

"You both fell asleep in the car so I carried Amy up here and put her on my bed for a sec so I could go get you, I went back down stairs then carried you up to your bed when I put you down you wanted me to stay with you I said no at first but then I gave in so I went and tucked Amy in before coming back here. I woke up in the middle of the night because Amy was trying to get in between me and you and she couldn't cause I had my arm around you and then I realised she was crying. Anyways she had a bad dream and so I let her sleep in here and reassured her and she fell asleep immediately." He smiled

So many things in what he just said made me blush "You carried me up here?" was all I could get out.

"Yep" He chuckled

"All by yourself?"

"Yep"

"wow you must be strong" I said

"What did you think I was a weakling"

"Oh no no-" I said feeling bad now.

"Bella don't worry I was joking"

"Oh" I giggled

He picked Amy of the bed a little moving closer so we were only inches apart. He looked down at Amy to check he hadn't woken her. He lent his forehead onto mine and my heart started pounding.

"I love you Bella" He said looking into my eyes.

"Morning Bella and Eddie" Amy said. I started grinning and Edward chuckled and looked down at Amy I started giggling.

"Your very good at timing aren't you bubba" I giggled even more, Edward began laughing. Amy's face was so confused that was a reason alone to laugh.

I started to tickle Amy knowing she'd start laughing her little head off. Edward realised what I was doing so he began tickling me. I started sounding like a maniac I was laughing so hard. Amy was smart and ran off before Edward or I could get to her.

"Bella" Edward paused he had a serious voice on "are those scars?" I looked down during the tickling my shirt had come up revealing all of my stomach the scars with it. "Wha- what happened?" He asked looking into my eyes his eyebrows pulled together looking serious a whole range of emotions written across his face.

I didn't know how to respond so I did what I always did I detached myself, I walked away.

**Like it? I sure did :) **

**Review PLZZZZZZZZZ**

**Question of the chapter...Drum roll please *taps fingers on desk in drum roll like manner*...ummmmm...?...ahhh I got it...Is anyone reading this male? Sorry if that seems weird it's just I don't think I've ever come across a male on fanfic :)**

**-Georgie-**

**Xx**


	13. Chapter 13: In her own time

**Chapter 13: In her own time.**

**EPOV**

I sat up as I watched Bella walk out of the room. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what had just happened. There was something seriously wrong.

Those scars were serious. They covered basically her whole stomach; I didn't even know how to describe them. That's why she couldn't wear a bikini.

Amy ran into the room crying, she ran straight to me and snuggled into my chest again, her sobs filling the whole room.

"Amy, what happened" I asked knowing it would most certainly involve Bella.

"Bella pushed me" she said in between sobs.

"Calm down bubba, Bella's just upset right now. She'll come 'round." I said in a calm reassuring voice. But my voice didn't project what I was feeling inside. I was feeling the polar opposite of what my voice sounded like. I was good at hiding emotions.

I kissed Amy's hair and rubbed her back gently while just staring at the door.

"Let's go down stairs and see who's around ok?"

Amy nodded I picked her up placing her on my hip. I went into Carlisle and Esme's apartment and found Lexi, Jasper, Ellie, Emmett and Alice playing snap with Esme and Rosalie looking on amused.

"Can Amy join in guys?" I asked. They all nodded their heads. I set Amy down and she found a space in between Alice and Emmett.

I walked out of the apartment quietly and set off looking for Bella. I walked down the lane way. I found a walk way that led to the street that ran parallel to us and headed down it.

It came to the street and I noticed another walk way I came out the other side. I was in a big park with a play ground. I looked around and spotted Bella In the corner closest to me. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she covered her eyes with her hands.

I slowly walked over to her. She looked up when I accidentally stood on a stick and broke it. She caught my eyes then looked away. Ashamed.

I sat down next to her. "You don't have to tell me. Maybe one day we'll be close enough to share with each other our pains and secrets. I know I have a lot to share and I'm pretty sure you do to. We'll leave it at that for today. If you come back now we can have some breakfast, hang around till after lunch then I'll take you on our date." She looked over at me surprised for a second then remembered that we were going on a date today. She smiled and lent into me.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready to tell you yet" she sighed.

"Bella it's okay, I'm not ready to share some of the stuff that happened to me either."

"Things have happened to you?" she asked innocently.

"Bella I'm adopted something's got to have happened to me" I paused "plus I doubt you'd find a soul in the world that is completely...painless. Emotionally I mean."

"Really?"

"You'd be surprised by the lives that surround you." I paused again "I always am."

"Like whose" Bella asked interested.

"My whole family for starters" I replied.

"What happened to them?"

"Those are not my stories to tell." She looked disappointed "They'll tell you when the time is right" I smiled.

She looked up at me. "I love you Bella."

"Your family, you guys don't know how much you mean to me. You're the first people that have ever cared. That understand me, as who I am. You gave me a chance. You don't understand my life, I don't want you to. Before you guys came I had barriers up. I didn't let anything through, people, emotions nothing. I was an empty shell, you guys...I don't know how to explain it, put life into me. It was like...I hadn't lived yet I was still waiting to be born...to be parented. But I'm getting better at not being an empty shell every time Esme says she loves me or cares about me or the girls things heal up from my past. Every time Emmett makes me laugh or big brothers me I heal, Every time Alice hugs me or fusses over me I heal, Every time Carlisle leads us it heals me, every time Jasper calms all of us down I heal, every time Rosalie gives me advice it heals me and Every time your around you heal me. Continuously." Bella said looking into my eyes almost the whole time Blabbering a bit.

I couldn't stand it anymore I leant down and kissed her, she was surprised at first but then she kissed back. An electric shock pulsed through my body and I put my hands on her hips as she wound hers around my neck. She broke away after a while; I stared into her eyes searching them her eyes held so much yet hid so much more.

She looked away her eyes looking everywhere. I felt a vibration in my pocket and the sound of Claire de Lune. I pulled my phone out "Hello" I said shakily.

"Edward, where are you? The triplets have invited us to the movies and we were wondering if you and Bella wanted to come." Alice said quickly.

"Umm yeah ok I'll ask Bella and we're in a park" I said

"Ok – wait a Park? Why ar-" At that point I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Bella the triplets invited us to the movies, wanna come?"

"Umm, yeah sure" She looked up a small smile playing on her lips not reaching her eyes but still breathtaking.

"Oh lets go see A deep breath" Emmett boomed

"What's it about?" Alice asked

"I think it's about this girl called Isabelle and it's basically her life story it looked really good when I saw the trailer" Emmett said actually being serious for a second.

"Sounds good to me" Jasper said Georgia nodded as an approval as did Asher, Sie and Rosalie. I shrugged and looked down at Bella.

"Yep looks good" She replied.

Carlisle and Esme had said that they'd take care of the girls while we went out.

We got in and sat in couple groups taking up a whole row.

Finally the ads ended and the light dimmed. "This is the story of my life it's not a bad life...in fact I wouldn't change it for the world just sometimes it can be painful and traumatic but whose life isn't..." The voice over started as I put my arm around Bella and got more comfortable.

**BELLA POV**

My breathing quickened and my heart began pounding, I looked up to the big screen in front of me taking it in again, Isabelle the main character was getting abused by her father. It was just too close to my situation her name was Isabelle for god's sake. I had to get out of here. NOW. I got up and got out of the cinema quick smart. I got into the hallway and leaned against the wall sinking down so I was sitting. My breathing was out of control and I could feel my heart going crazy and my eyes where looking around crazily.

I knew Edward would follow so I started jogging out of the cinema I walked outside it was clouded over now and it was almost like it was dark, It was pouring with rain I didn't care I just walked out into it before long I felt a strong hand pull my wrist back I didn't know what I was doing but I just lashed out. I punched and kicked and pulled and slapped even though I knew it was Edward I just couldn't stop I felt so guilty yet no matter what I couldn't stop. He didn't stop me or try to; he stood there and took it. I was in tears now. I wasn't sure what I was feeling there were to many emotions.

By the end of my outbreak I was panting.

"You done?" Edward asked emotionless. There were no Emotions on his face only in his eyes there was a lot of pain pulsing through them, both physical and emotional. I didn't reply I only stared. He grabbed my hand and led me to one of the triplet's cars. He stood me in front of it he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes "Stay here".

He set off back into the cinemas, coming back 5 minutes later with keys to the car. I hopped in and so did he. We took off. In the opposite direction of the way we came.

After a while we turned into a huge bushy area I saw a big sign 'WELCOME TO LANE COVE NATIONAL PARK'.

Edward finally stopped I got out and gazed at the scene before me it was a very small little meadow there was a small creek winding through it off to the side and there was a canopy of trees above us I looked up and a rain drop landed on my nose I giggled.

"The rain is warm?" I said dropping to the ground looking up at the little bit of sky I could see through the canopy.

"It's called Australian weather" Edward said a small chuckle escaping his lips.

He lay down next to me. Neither of us caring that we were lying in wet grass since we were already soaking.

Edward turned on his side and placed his hand on my Belly. "Bella...I...why did you attack me?" Edward said painfully "What did I do?" he paused "I'm really sorry." He furrowed his eyebrows. I felt so bad. I caused this I caused Edwards pain. I couldn't answer I didn't know.

I stayed silent "Bella I'm really sorry I...please don't be mad with me I'll make it up to you...I'll do anything!"

"Edward I'm not angry at you I'm not answering because I don't know! I knew it was you but I just couldn't stop I wanted to but I couldn't I just lashed out I don't know! I'm sorry." I said the last bit quietly and turned over so I couldn't see him.

"Bella please turn around." Edward pleaded.

I turned around. "This is where I was going to take you on our date" He paused and smiled "But I was gonna set it up and make it a little more romantic and stuff and bring some food, but if you want to we can just stay here now"

I smiled "Okay".

"Why did you run away in the theatre?"

"You know before at the park how you said one day we can share our stories and that day is not today? That's one of those stories. I'm sorry just... My whole life is centred around these stories it has shaped my life it is my life and I can't just go from being completely alone to spilling my life to someone even if it is you I just can't."

"Its fine Bella I can wait."

**Sorry guys that was really...shit. It was basically a filler I don't know what is gonna happen in Australia and I'm only on the second day and I have a MONTH! God I'm stupid...errr. I think its important though that Bella stays away from her family for a month so she can come back and look at it in a different perspective. :P **

**-Georgie-**


	14. Chapter 14: Half way

**Chapter 14: half way.**

**BPOV**

We had been in Australia for exactly two weeks now. I didn't want to go back, I was loving life in the sun, spending time with the Cullens, watching the girls with a smile permanently plastered on their faces, watching the Cullens and my girls bonds form and most of all I was enjoying being happy, I realized 4 days in that in my life I had never experienced real happiness.

But as soon as I look at what I have to come back to I feel the depression reach up like a black cloud through my body and I can feel the anger seeping into my eyes.

But as soon as I got wound up Edward would calm me down, without even knowing it. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to tell my story to Edward. I did, but I knew how Edward would take it and it wouldn't be pretty. He was very patient and he hadn't said anything about me playing up since the day of our first date.

We were now out on a bush walk my foot got stuck in a root and I braced myself for the fall but luckily Edward was behind me and he caught me I giggled and turned around "Thank you" I said as I hugged him then we continued walking on we were at the back of the group so we had to catch up funnily enough Alice was still chatting away as if I was still behind her.

"Don't you reckon Bella?" I giggled purposely not catching up she finally turned around "Bella don- oh you could have told me you weren't behind me!"

"How could I have told you if I wasn't there?" Edward chuckled from beside me.

"Well you could have told me where you were going!" Alice countered back

"How did I know that I was going to trip?"

"BELLA YOU TRIPPED!" Alice screamed running up to me checking me over.

"Alice it's okay Edward caught me!" I smiled

"Oh well thank god for that and NAWWWW he caught you!" She squealed

I rolled my eyes and this time we all caught up to the group without an interruption.

I looked ahead Ellie was asleep on Emmett's back her hands barley big enough to reach around his neck and Lexi was on Jasper's back chatting away which was weird considering she was the quiet one while Amy was still on her own feet holding Carlisle's hand asking many questions by the looks of it. Man they had these guys whipped.

I looked down at my feet and realized my shoe lace was undone I leant down to re-do it and somehow Edward tripped over me and landed next to me I broke out into giggles. He started chuckling along with me.

I took the last bite of my lasagne and looked down at Amy's plate to see how much she had left. We were out at a restaurant it was open mic night and right now there was a young guy singing he was really good. He finished and the audience applauded loudly.

"Edward you go up!" Alice squealed.

"No Alice" He said uninterested

"Please Edward! You're SO good!" Alice pleaded

"What are you good at Edward?" I asked

"Piano and singing" Alice said before Edward could say anything "But he hasn't played since he was eight"

"Play for me Edward" I looked at him pleadingly. "I would love to hear you play and from what I can hear so do your family"

"Fine" He said getting up.

I smiled widely and high fived Alice the rest of the family looked completely shocked and they went completely silent even Emmett.

"Bella Edward quite literally hasn't played since he was eight. We've tried and tried to get him to play but he just...won't" Carlisle paused "Not since Anna died" Carlisle looked down and the rest of the family looked at him warily.

"Who's Anna?" I asked slowly wondering if I should of asked.

None of them had time to answer because Edward started to play. He was just playing the piano but there was a mike at his mouth. He played a beautiful tune that I had never heard before it was one of the most beautiful pieces of music I had ever heard. After a while it slowly turned into a tune I knew.

_Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show

You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

Edward looked at me the whole song right in the eyes the whole restaurant went silent before it broke out in deafening applause and a standing ovation. I was so proud of him; I felt a tear trickle down my face. I looked over at Esme who had tears running down her face, Carlisle was sitting next to her cradling her in his arms he had one silent tear trickling down his face that he was trying to hide. I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie was leaning on Emmett's shoulder with a vacant expression in her eyes Emmett had a equally vacant look but he was rubbing Ellie's back who was sitting on him she was looking up at him worriedly. Alice was full on crying into Jaspers shoulder who was kissing her neck and hair. Amy and Lexi were sitting next to each other looking kind of frightened.

Edward got off the stage and walked right pass our table and out the front door I followed him out where I found him sitting in a tight ball against the wall. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his back rubbing up and down. He began to shake with tears.

It frightened me that he was crying. He was Edward he was the one that was always strong, the one who comforted me.

"Bella" Edward croaked "please leave me alone for a few minutes; you don't have to see this."

"Edward I'm not leaving you, not when you're like this!" I said

"Please Bella" He said it in a way that convinced me he would be okay and that he really didn't want me here. So I stood up and walked inside and I sat back down.

"Anna was Edwards little sister." Carlisle said answering my question. That sent shivers down my spine and a dark empty filling through my chest I could not imagine anything happening to my baby siblings. Ever. "He used to play almost every day for her and that was her favourite song, that he played. The last time he sung or played the piano was at Anna's funeral and he played that exact song." Carlisle paused letting that sink in. I couldn't explain what I was feeling my emotions felt like they where a thick fog covering my thoughts so I couldn't access them.

Poor Edward.

"That's why this has impacted us all so much." Carlisle finished.

Edward walked in and the whole table fell silent again. "Are you guys ready to leave?" He asked his voice croaky and strained, his eyes were puffy and red and his cheeks were a shade pinker than usual.

We all nodded and stood up we all walked out to the car except for Carlisle who went to pay the bill. I hopped in the middle row of the van and Edward squashed in next to me.

"Amy come here for a sec I need a hug" Edward stopped Amy from going into the back seat with Alice; She immediately complied and hopped into Edwards lap. Edward wrapped her in his arms firmly and put his head onto her shoulder. He closed his eyes and squeezed harder. Amy put her head against his neck and it was as if Edward was imagining holding little Anna in his arms again. A tear trickled down Edward's cheek and I so badly wanted to wipe it away for him. Amy took her head back and Edward bought his head up they looked into each other's eyes for a second.

"Don't cry daddy" Amy said in her most comforting tone, Edwards eyes widened and he grinned goofily, I smiled as another tear trickled down Edwards face which Amy quickly wiped away.

"I'm not your Daddy honey" he smiled sadly "I would be very proud if I were though, I would love being your daddy" He kissed her small cheek.

"I can call whoever I want Daddy and I want to call you Daddy! I never see my Daddy and I don't think he loves me. I want you as my Daddy." She said the last bit crossly crossing her arms. My heart broke for my little sister she didn't feel loved by her own parents and it was true that she wasn't loved by her parents but I tried to make an illusion that they did and I felt terrible that Amy felt unloved.

I slipped into my pyjamas as Edward lay Amy down softly on the bed and then laying down himself stroking her hair softly. I lay down next to him and kissed Amy on the head. She was already asleep because Edward rocked her to sleep in his arms while we were having a tea outside downstairs. He had not let go of her since the van trip home. I turned the lamp off and rolled over so I was facing him.

"Edward I'm sure Anna will be up on her cloud in heaven right now smiling she would be so proud of you" I smiled in the darkness.

"I know..." He said quietly.

"Can I ask a few questions about Anna or is it to...sore for you to talk about right now?" I said softly.

"No it's good to talk about it. Tonight was the first time I ever cried about it, it felt good it was a release. That piano solo at the start of the song was dedicated to you by the way." He sniffled.

"Edward I love you so much." I paused and kissed his cheek "How...how old was Anna when she died?" I asked.

"She was five. So little, just imagine Amy not making it this far it's such a short time and she was so innocent and precious. We were really close."

I started to tear up at the thought of all that "How did she die?"

"It was a freak accident. It was just me and her walking home from school because all our other sibling had something on or were at a friend's house, Usually Carlisle or Esme would pick us up but they were both busy. We just walked out the front gate and a car swerved and lost control it came onto the footpath and hit Anna head on hitting her up against a brick wall luckily she died instantly so she was never in any pain she just would of saw the car and then just went. Just before it hit her she looked me straight in the eyes and smiled as if she knew and was saying goodbye. I don't get why I'm still here I was standing a meter away and I didn't even get a scratch!" He told me frustrated. "She was in the wrong place at the wrong fucking time under unusual circumstances. If even one of the details in that story had changed things would have been different maybe she wouldn't have died"

"Edward its fate she was supposed to go then but I need you Edward your family need you and most of all Amy needs you. You are the male role model in her life, you're her idol and from today her daddy" I smiled.

I saw him flash a smile and I leaned across Amy and planted another kiss on his cheek.

"Wait Edward you were three when you got taken in by the Cullens, and Anna was three years younger than you she would have just been born, maybe not even yet so how did she get to the Cullens?" I asked

"Do you know why I was taken in for adoption?" I shook my head no.

"My parents neglected me; they didn't feed me they didn't look after me they did nothing for me and whenever I would complain by crying or something they would just hit me till I was quiet. I was finally found when the neighbours saw me climb out the cat door and they saw how malnourished I was and when my mum came out and attacked me they called the police right away. I was so malnourished I had to go to hospital and they had to literally force feed me. My sister was unborn but I was in such a bad state that as soon as she was born she was taken away from my parents. Carlisle and Esme didn't want to split us up so they generously took her as well which was really nice since she was a brand new baby. They had three four year olds, 2 three year olds and a new born baby that's a lot to deal with. Especially since they were new parents they had only been parents for two years because they got Emmett when he was two then Jasper and Rosalie when they where three and then me and my sister and then Alice when she was three later that year. As I said a lot to deal with." Edward finished.

I didn't say anything. It was to close, dangerously close to my story. I broke out in tears Edwards's life hadn't been so different to mine.

"Say something...please?" Edward whispered.

"I'm ready to tell you my story" I said simply "But you have to promise not to get upset or angry or try to help me in any way because it will just make it worse." I said slowly.

"I can't promise that" He replied. "I can promise you that I won't do anything crazy or reckless I might get upset and a tiny bit angry but if I do try to help I will consult with you...is that good enough?" He said after a while.

"I guess." I paused and took a deep breath "My life hasn't been that different from the life you held till you were three, maybe not as bad. See ever since I was able to look after myself which in my parent's books is five my parents have either worked from six am till nine pm or have been out earlier and later than that. My mum found out she was pregnant with Lexi when I was nine and had her when I was ten as soon as mum came home from the hospital Lexi was my job. I had to get up in the night feed her her bottle everything. By the time Amy came along I was a bit more used to being a parent but it didn't really give me an advantage on what was to come, I know inside me there was a hope that maybe this time my mum would look after her but that hope faded and when Ellie finally came I had no expectations of either of my parents. As well as having to look after the babies look after myself, go to school and do homework I have to do all the housework and prepare dinner for my whole family and have my parent's dinner hot when they come home which varies in time. If I do one tiny thing wrong I don't dust something properly or my dad doesn't like the dinner I prepared I get beaten" I heard Edwards jaw clench "Like the time I first went to yours for dinner my dad came home early and that's why I didn't come to school the next day and that's how I got my broken wrist. Yet none of that is the worst part of my life, the worst part of my life is seeing happy families like you guys who all love each other so much and knowing that I'll never, ever in my whole entire life be able to give the girls a chance to have all that or just a plain happy family." I tried not letting any tears out I didn't want to I wanted to look strong. "That's why before you came I didn't have any friends I had barriers up so I wouldn't feel emotion. So there was no reality in my world. So all of this was just a vague dream. When you guys came you got rid of any trace of the barriers that's why I didn't want to hang around with you because every time I did reality would come crashing down on me." I finished.

Edward rolled onto his back gently pulling Amy onto his chest he stroked her hair and back.

There was a deafening silence that seemed to last forever.

"Does he do anything to the girls?" Edward strained his voice to ask.

"No, He's never around when they're around."

"Good" He took a deep breath. "Bella when we go back I'm getting you out of that house I don't care what I have to do, I am getting you and the girls out of there." He stated

"No, Edward you can't...I...just..." I tried to make a valid complaint but I didn't have any.

"Bella you can't live like that. I won't let you deal with this shit." Edward turned his head towards me still stroking Amy.

"Edward I've been dealing with this shit for almost eighteen years, I'll live." I countered back

"Bella your mum is having another baby what are you going to do then." He said in a gentle voice.

"Edward please I don't want to talk about this right now! All I want to do is snuggle up to you and fall asleep." I said pleading that he would stop talking about me getting out of my house.

Edward shuffled over and put his arm out I snuggled into his chest and put a hand on Amy's back.

"I love you" Edward whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and I fell into an unconscious sleep.

I woke up and looked over at Amy and Edward who were looking at me guiltily.

"What did you guys do?" I asked. Amy let out a small giggle and Edward looked like he was about to break out in hysterics "What?" I looked down to see if something was wrong with me and sure enough there was a black thick marker drawn watch on my right wrist I got up sighed and walked to the bathroom from in which I could hear Edward and Amy in hysterics. I looked in the mirror and I had a moustache a mono brow and big nerd glasses, I had a necklace and a choker around my neck and a tattoo on my shoulder. I giggled and began washing it off.

Edward walked in next to me and I fake death glared at him.

"Hey it wasn't me it was Amy I just didn't stop her" He chuckled, I play hit him and then he walked out.

I walked out back into my bedroom and picked out some clothes to put on for today.

"Amzii go down to Esme and ask her to help you get your clothes out." I told Amy "Remember to say please and thank you" I yelled down the hallway. She nodded and continued to walk.

"I was thinking it over last night Bella and I realized you can move into the old cottage at the back of our place we can put an extra room on for the baby it already has four bedrooms and a running kitchen and bathroom and a beautiful old lounge room and a cute little courtyard. Esme and Carlisle have wanted to see people in it for ages, it works out for everyone" Edward suggested.

"How much is the rent?" I asked it did sound perfect for us.

"Bella you really think we'd make you pay rent?" Edward asked seeming to be amazed.

"Yes well there's the electricity bills the water bill there's the renovations and the profit for you guys" I ranted on.

"Bella you have no idea how rich we are, do you?" Edward smiled.

"Nope none at all, all I know is you're pretty damn rich!" I said

"Bella, both Carlisle and Esme were heirs of very rich parents Carlisle is a doctor and both Emmett and Alice have a trust fund worth millions, we're going to be all right paying some measly bills, we don't need any profit we have enough! Think of it like charity Bella we take on many charity cases's every year and this year we've only done one case that wasn't very big." Edward said.

"You guys do charity work?" I asked

"Where did you think the Cullens children's ward at the hospital came from?" He smiled.

"The other Cullens in Forks duh!" I joked "You guys call giving a hospital a children's ward not very big?" I asked

"Yep" He smiled "Bella stop changing the subject what do you say?" He whined.

"I...have you even asked Carlisle and Esme?" I asked

"Yes" he paused "They really want you guys to move in there, Esme loves renovating so she'll love doing the cottage and they both love you guys so much they were excited by the fact that you guys would be moving in so close to us" He smiled.

"When did you go see them?" I asked

"Last night. I couldn't sleep after...what you told me so I went down and talked with them for a while to get it out of my system"

"You didn't tell them. Did you?" I said looking down at my feet.

"No I just told them that we had to get you and the girls out of the house because it was too dangerous for you to stay there." He replied

"Oh ok" I looked back up.

"DADDY! LEXI, ALICE, JASPER, ELLIE, PAIGE AND EMMETT ARE GOING TO THE PARK CAN WE GO? CAN WE GO? PLEASSSSSE" Amy ran into Edward's arms squealing.

Edward smiled "of course little one" He said pecking her on the nose.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" She squealed.

"How about we pack a picnic?" I asked

"YEAH!" Both Edward and Amy said and started giggling.

I hoped out of the car then helped Ellie out. I turned around and looked at the playground in astonishment there were four sets of themed playgrounds. The one nearest me was shaped as a big old dead thick tree, it had a slide coming out the very top of it and I could see through the door it had all sorts of things on the inside.

The next was pirate ship themed It was in the shape of a fully sized pirate ship it had proper sails and going up to the sails was a spider web on both sides you could go below deck because there were windows with kids head sticking out of them. You climb up the middle pole to were the guy on real pirate ships yells 'Land ahoy' with a telescope and everything. There were slides coming off both ends of the ship. And it even had a plank.

The next was fairy themed and it was situated in a tree and around a tree it was very leafy and it was purple, pink, blue and green tones. It had a big slide curling right around the tree, And a big flying fox coming down to the ground.

The next was just a HUGE playground with everything imaginable in it.

There was a huge hill opposite where we had parked and it had a slide running down from top to bottom. There where heaps of kids on it and it looked like awesome fun.

Today was going to be a very fun day.

I woke up and sat up to quickly so the room spun around me. Before I got back into balance Amy jumped on me.

"It's Christmas eve Bella" Amy squealed like her life depended on it. She was so excited I turned my head and smiled at Edward.

"Should we head downstairs and have some breakfast?" I asked

"Yeah" Amy said getting off me and running down the hall.

I giggled at her excitement and turned so I was facing Edward.

"Are you excited?" He asked

"HELL YEAH!" He chuckled out of surprise and smiled kissing me.

I got up and headed down to Esme and Carlisle's apartment in my pyjamas Edward quickly caught up with me and we walked down together.

We walked into the apartment and a shot of excitement shot through me as I looked at the big tall healthy Christmas tree with HEAPS of presents underneath the girls were going to have an overload of presents. They had many under the tree and then they were going to get HEAPS more from Santa.

I said good morning to everyone I always got surprised that the WHOLE Swullen family fitted in here. I sat down at the breakfast bar next to Ellie; I gave her a good morning hug and she told me matter of factly that it was Christmas Eve I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm making scrambled eggs on toast who else wants some?" Edward asked.

Everyone said yes, Edward looked so unamused that I laughed "I'll help" I smiled.

After an hour 21 eggs and 12 pieces of toast we were all full and fed.

The guys looked after the little girls as all the older girls went into Esme and Carlisles room to wrap Santa presents for the girls and the guy's presents.

I didn't realize how much the girls were getting they were getting a damn lot!

4 hours, too many presents to count, 10 rolls of wrapping paper later we were done. FINALLY!

I walked out of Esme and Carlisles room and went straight to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich.

Edward scared me by sneaking up behind me and giving me a behind hug and kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to have a nap" I smiled.

I fell asleep as soon as I fell on the bed who knew gift wrapping was so tiring.

"Bella wake up its dinner" Edward whispered in my ear.

I got that weird sensation of waking up when it is dark and feeling like you missed a day.

"Oh" I sat up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

We walked down to dinner where the whole family was seated by the looks of it Esme had made a huge amount of spaghetti Bolognese it smelled and looked delicious.

"Sorry" I said as I sat down.

"That's ok" Esme smiled "Everyone dig in" She added.

We finally all finished I took most of the plates into the kitchen and started the dishes.

After I had finished I walked into the lounge where everyone was and sat down no-one was talking we were just all cuddled up around the lounge and it was a nice feeling.

"Hey girls do you wanna come leave some food out for Santa then go to bed?"

"YEAH" they all yelled and squealed and ran into the kitchen. By the end of the shenanigan we had a plate of Tim Tams, Cookies and a muffin on the island. Then on the floor on six different plates we had a carrot and a pile of grass and beside each a bowl of water.

We made all three put their huge Santa sacks on the couch and then we got all three asleep within half an hour. It was so much fun stuffing the Santa sacks so they were so full we had to put some presents around them. Next we each took a bite from at least one of the carrots and ate the biscuits and Emmett skulled the milk.

I excitedly then went up to bed.

**Long chapter quite sad at bits, I totally didn't see that twist coming... you think I would being the writer and all but no I had no idea that was coming I just let my finger type and that's what they came up with **

**-Georgie-**


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas

**Chapter 15: Christmas**

**BPOV**

"BELLA WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS SANTA'S BEEN! SANTA'S BEEN! COME ON GET UP!"

"Ok I'm up, I'm up" Edward chuckled and all three of us ran down to Esme and Carlisle unit where everyone was up and looking tired yet excited I glanced at the clock it was six am but I didn't care the excitement the girls had was contagious.

"Merry Christmas" I smiled at everybody and everybody replied with the same thing.

"I think we should make the girls open there Santa presents one by one in turn" Carlisle smiled

"I go first" Ellie said

She grabbed the first present in her reach and ripped and tore it open.

We had finished the Santa presents and the girls were very satisfied.

The first present that Emmett grabbed out from under the tree was addressed to me from Esme. I smiled and opened it excitedly.

It was a small jewellers box I opened it slowly inside was a bracelet it had 5 little engraver plates on it they said _'Love'_,_ 'Courage'_,_ 'Energy'_,_ 'Power'_ and_ 'safety'_. I stared at it for a while.

"I got this one for you because I thought that each time you look at a particular one you'll feel as if you are getting some of whatever it is. Like if you need some courage you look at your bracelet and maybe you'll feel a little more courage" Esme smiled

I looked up and over to her and met her eyes, I was speechless how did she know that of all things this was the best thing she could get for me.

"If you don't like it I can take it back I just thou-" Esme began

"No Esme I love it I couldn't of asked for anything more perfect this is exactly what I need." I got up and gave her a big hug "Thank you" I whispered in her ear.

Esme smiled and Emmett grabbed another Prezzie from under the tree.

It was a roll of paper with a black ribbon tied around it. "To Amy lots of love Edward" Amy jumped up and down in her seat as Emmett passed it to her. She carefully took the ribbon off and unrolled it.

She read it and her eyes lit up "Really?" She asked Edward excitedly Edward nodded and Amy got up and ran and gave him a hug "Thank you Daddy thank you thank you thank you" She giggled.

I got up to go have a look at the certificate.

It read:

Dear Amy,

I promise when we get back to Forks that I'll give you piano, singing and guitar lessons.

I will also set up for you to get a guitar and a keyboard of your own.

Lots and Lots of love,

Edward

Xx

"Edward...you...I...really?" I said

"mhm" He replied Amy now sitting on his lap

"Thank you but...you don't need to get her all that. Plus where on earth am I gonna put a keyboard?" I asked

"In the cottage of course" He smiled

"I haven't even agreed to that yet though" I giggled

"Oh you will" He said mystically.

"Oh god" I finished and sat back down.

"Hey just ahh...does anyone want to share what Edward got for Amy cause at the moment I **(AN: 30,000 words HELL YEAH)** think only Edward, Bella and Amy know what it is." Emmett suggested

"I'm going to give her Piano, singing and guitar lessons and get her a guitar and keyboard" He smiled

"Oh awesome" Emmett said like it was nothing sometimes I can't believe the Cullens.

"Ok this next one is to Rose from Me" Emmett smiled

"Lunch is ready" Esme called, all the boys came running as the girls all came together to make the lunch as a team.

We all sat down and everyone tucked in.

It was the last night in Australia we were all sitting down about to have dinner.

"Before we start I just wanted to say from the bottom of my heart thank you for everything you have done. I cannot in words say how much you've changed my life and the girl's life for that matter. You've given them so many experiences that I would never ever be able to give them. Most importantly you have given them happiness, I was never able to do that, ever. You've changed the way I think, I used to live only for the girls but know I stay alive for me. If I died tonight I would be content because I got shown what life is really about and I would know that you guys are here for the girls." I raised my glass of water "to the Cullens".

"Wait Bella you don't understand you've changed our life just as much, you have brought a little more meaning into all of our lives. You've in some ways healed all of us from things in our past that we were never able to face. Most importantly you've brought Edward back he hasn't been him real self like he is now since Anna died you have healed him so much." Esme interrupted, I smiled.

"Still to the Cullens" I raised my glass.

"Correction the 'Swullens'" Emmett raised his glass in a serious manner but a small smile showing.

It was a moment I would never forget it was silent except for the clink of glasses.

I lay in bed that night as nervous as hell all I had left when I left for Australia at home was a note saying:

**Dear Charlie and Renee,**

**Alexis, Amy, Ellie and I have gone to Australia for a month we will be back on January 14****th****.**

**I have left lots of microwave meals in the freezer.**

**See you then.**

They didn't know till they came home the night we left. I was going to be in really big trouble when I got home.

I had tears in my eyes as we drove out of the driveway for the last time. I waved for the last time at Georgia, Siena, Asher, Paige and Mei who all had sad looks on their faces.

I turned back and decided not to look back. I grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed it as hard as I could he squeezed back but not hard. He knew I was really nervous about going home. I think everyone did.

**Like it? I'll add to it if you don't **


	16. there is no place like bloody home

**Chapter 15: There's no place like bloody home.**

**BPOV**

I felt myself shaking as Emmett drove me and the girl's home. We came around the corner and I saw my old truck in the driveway as well as both my parents' cars.

Emmett pulled into the drive way "I'll walk you in" he said. I just nodded.

We all got our bags up to the doorway and I was about to open the door when my dad did instead. He surprised me by giving me a big hug "BELLA WE'VE MISSED YOU!" he said loudly "Oh and my how you've all grown" he said, giving the girls a hug.

"Emmett, thank you" I paused, making it obvious that I wanted him to go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok seeya Bells."

"Bye Em."

The girls and I walked in and my father closed the front door. He waited for Emmet's jeep to leave before he blocked our path. I was at the back and Ellie was in front, the other two were in the middle.

"What are you doing Daddy?" Ellie asked. He had a crazy look on his face as my mother appeared behind him with a small smile on her lips, then my father kicked Ellie as hard as he could in the stomach.

I couldn't believe my eyes "WHAT THE HELL!" I charged at him and hit him as hard as I could. I did whatever I could to get him away from the girls. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, my Mother kicking Ellie repeatedly. He got a good punch in and it hit me in the head, disorienting me completely and he was able to get way more punches in. I fought as hard as I physically could but he got another good punch in to my head and everything turned black. I had lost the fight. I failed. The girls weren't safe.

**AMYPOV**

I screamed as real Daddy and Mummy kicked Ellie again and again. I tried to stop them because Bella couldn't anymore because she was asleep and was really hurt. Me and Lexi attacked them but Daddy turned on me, he punched me in the eye and it hurt so bad but I had to keep fighting because now Ellie was sleeping as well. He hit me and Lexi's heads together and I had a really big head ache now. I heard a snap and I looked over at Lexi who was screaming as loud as she possibly could I saw her arm bone sticking up and she fell asleep to. Then Mummy and Daddy turned on me, both of them.

This made me fight harder but Real Dad threw me to the ground and I suddenly had no breath. He kicked and punched me till I could only see out of one eye and I could only hear my screams although it didn't feel like I was screaming I faded in and out of being asleep until I heard sirens. They stopped hurting me then and they turned the lights off so I couldn't see at all. I saw some blue and red lights and someone knocking on our door I screamed louder and yelled help because I knew blue and red lights meant the police.

"Let us in" a strange voice said. I kept on yelling until I heard a loud bang and saw the door come falling down. I saw two big policeman who both reached for their guns and pointed a torch down to where I was lying, one gasped, they stepped over me and quietly looked through the rest of the house I heard a commotion upstairs and my dad yelling and then both came back downstairs and started making me feel more comfortable. I saw three new sets of flashing blue and red lights then two more it went black and I fell asleep too.

**CPOV**

I walked into the hospital. I decided I'd make use of the jetlag and take the night shift tonight. It was good to be back in the hospital. In a space I knew and enjoyed. Not far into my shift I heard news of four girls coming in with serious injuries. We set up for them in the Accident and Emergency room and waited for them to arrive. We heard the noise of sirens and headed for the door where the paramedics would bring in the first of the girls. I saw the paramedics come in with a stretcher. This didn't look good at all. I saw how small the body was and I realised that the girl was only three or four. As I got closer it dawned on me that it was little baby Ellie.

"Ellie" I whispered.

She was in really bad shape. There was blood everywhere and her eyes were swollen shut so I couldn't tell if she was conscious or not. There was no trace of the familiar smile that always seemed to be on her face. There wasn't even a trace of the child I had seen no more than an hour ago. I set Dr. Snow onto Ellie and waited for the next. I started to wonder if maybe Emmett had had a car crash but they had said four girls not four girls and a boy.

The next set of sirens sounded and in came little Amy. She was slightly conscious and when she saw me she started balling her eyes out and screaming my name.

"It's ok Sweetheart, I'm here, I'm here. I'm going to make Dr. Miller fix you up 'cause I have to wait for Lexi and Bella to see if they're alright. I'm going to give Edward a call as soon as I can Bubba and he can give you a big hug but please be good so we can fix you all up." Tears welled up at the back of my eyes; I hated seeing anyone like this let alone someone I was close to. I wanted to bend down and hug her but I didn't want to hurt her. Only one eye of hers would open and it was as if she were purple because of all the bruising. I started to feel myself shake but I got control of myself and Dr. Miller started examining her.

The paramedics then brought in Lexi and she was quite visibly unconscious, her forearm was visibly broken and her ankle was at a weird angle. She wasn't covered in that much blood but there was quite a lot of bruising. The nurses pushed her straight into the Resus room and Dr. Nicholson and 2 nurses started working on her.

It took a while, but finally Bella arrived. She was in the worse shape of them all. One of her legs was completely broken the other looked really badly bruised she was unconscious and was bleeding from her head in three different spots. She had a cut down her cheek that was bleeding and both her eyes were already black. Her lip was swollen and cut. Her right thumb looked dislocated and her wrist was out of place. I'm sure there would be more injuries hidden by her clothes. Tonight was going to be a long night I realized as I started working on her. I asked a Nurse to call my family and to tell them to come to the hospital immediately because something has happened to Bella and the girls. I didn't want to tell them or disrupt their night of sleep but I knew they'd be angry if they found out in the morning, so long after it had happened. Besides, the little girls needed somebody to hold their hands.

**EPOV**

The phone rang as we were sitting down to watch a TV show.

"I'll get it" I told the others who had no intention of moving. "Hello, Edward speaking"

"Hi Edward, this is Nurse Carol from Forks hospital. Your father asked me to ring and tell you to come here ASAP as something has happened to Bella and the girls. That's all he said because he had to rush bu-". I dropped the phone and I felt my breathing deepen. Everything went silent as if nothing existed.

Esme snapped me out of it "Edward, Edward what's wrong honey are you there? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just get in the car. We have to go to the hospital," was all I could manage.

They all listened and got in the car but they kept on asking questions

"Edward why do we have to go to the hospital?"

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Edward for god's sake who's hurt!"

"BELLA AND THE GIRLS! I DON'T KNOW OKAY! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING MORE THAN YOU FREAKIN DO SO STOP ASKING ME! I'M JUST AS WORRIED AND FREAKED OUT AS YOU ARE! THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND BASICALLY MY DAUGHTER IN THERE! I'M PROBABLY MORE FREAKED THAN YOU GUYS SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I yelled, lashing out at the end I was panting, running short of breath. I was unable to think, unable to do anything. I had no idea what had happened to them.

Everyone went silent and I felt myself getting pushed against my seat as Emmett put the pedal to the metal. I put my head in my hands as my mind thought about it. I bet it was their father. I bet he did this!

I knew I should have gone with them! I made Emmett take them so just in case their father was home I wouldn't punch him out but I wish I did now! Why the hell didn't I? If I had of gone with them none of this would have happened! I'm so stupid!

We pulled into the hospital and I jumped out before the car stopped. I ran into the reception and I asked if the receptionist knew anything about the four girls that just came in. She said that they were all being assessed and treated. All we could do was wait.

I sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs and did not say a word until Carlisle came out which was two hours later.

I stood up straight away "Carlisle what happened?" I asked

"The girls were attacked by their father when they got home after Emmett left. They're all severely injured but they will all recover." Carlisle said slowly.

"I KNEW IT!" I kicked my chair and walked outside and sat on a ledge the cold night air refreshing me. I felt the tears that had wanted to escape all night fall down my cheek.

Carlisle walked out after me "Son, Amy really needs you at the moment. Can you get yourself together and go see her?" he asked.

I nodded "Where is she?" I asked.

"I'll show you to her room" He said softly.

I followed him in silence. Passing Emmett on the way who looked as if he was blaming himself. We finally stopped at a room and Carlisle opened the door.

"Amy, Edward's here." As soon as he said my name one of her eyes shot open it looked as if she was unable to open the other. The state of her shocked me and I was unable to say anything.

"Daddy" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Hey baby." I walked over to her. I sat down next to her and pushed the hair out of her face. She had quite a few dressings and bandages on and everywhere that wasn't covered was purple, except for bits of her face.

She started crying "It hurts really badly."

"I know Sweetie." I paused "Do you need anything or want anything?" I asked

"Sing please" she whimpered. That surprised me but I did as told. She closed her eyes before I started to sing.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Papa's going to buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
you'll still be the sweetest little girl in town_

She smiled as I brushed her hair away from her face continually.

"More?"

I chuckled, "Sure Bubba."

**I liked writing that chapter I'm better at sad stuff than happy stuff :P I like making Edward sing :P I was almost in tears when Amy was yelling for Carlisle **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: 2 months later

**Chapter 16: Two months later. **

The results of the attack were both good and bad. As soon as Bella saw us that night she asked if she could move into the cottage and we immediately said yes. All the girls were still recovering from it either physically or mentally. Ellie did not go near or talk to any grown up males except for Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I. For the first two weeks she would not go near or talk to any grown up other than Emmett and Bella (although it took her a week to accomplish even talking to them) and still hadn't returned to daycare – I don't think she will go back to daycare at all.

Amy couldn't be the last person awake because of the attack so I had to stay up in her room until she fell asleep and then most nights she would wake up screaming from scary dreams and end up cuddled into me.

Lexi barley ever talked anymore unless she was talking to Jasper who she quite happily chatted to. She is still recovering from her broken arm.

Bella isn't as affected as the girls...mentally. She's still recovering from her broken leg, wrist and thumb. She has just started going back to school. It still pains her to breathe sometimes because she broke 5 ribs.

Bella's father received a three year prison sentence and is not allowed to live in the same town/suburb/city as any of his daughters. Bella's mother was also sentenced to 3 years prison after she has the babies, yes that's right babies. She's having twins! They are being taken away from her as soon as they are born and Esme and Carlisle are hoping to adopt them. Although once they sleep through the night and stuff like that they'll move into the cottage with us. She was allowed to live in Forks until the babies were born and then she was not allowed to live in the same suburb/city/town as her daughters.

**26****th**** March **

The phone rang a couple of times before Carlisle picked up. I listened in on the conversation because – well - I had nothing better to do.

"Hello Carlisle speaking" he paused waiting for a response.

"Oh. Ok. We'll be over straight away. Ok bye. Thank you!" He paused, hanging the phone up, before he turned to us all. An excited look spread across his face "Bella's mum is in labour!" He smiled.

We all jumped up frantically no-one said anything for a while. "WELL COME ON! LETS GO GO GO!" Emmett yelled.

We made it to the hospital in record time.

Dr. Snow was set to be delivering but he offered for Carlisle to do it as they were basically his babies.

We all had to wait outside and after three hours Carlisle came out. He smiled.

"Well?" Esme asked, the excitement getting to her.

"We have one healthy little boy and one healthy little girl!" He smiled.

There were a few cheers and a bit of laughter.

"Can we see them?" Bella asked who had been silent the whole time.

"Soon but their umbilical cords have just been cut and they have to be bathed so in about 20 minutes all should be well and we can go see them." Carlisle explained.

"What are you guys gonna name them?" Emmett asked.

"We thought we'd leave it up to Edward and Bella." Esme smiled.

"What but...I haven't even thought about names!" Bella complained.

"We're sure you guys will come up with something good." Carlisle chuckled.

I looked down at Bella. She muttered something.

"What?" I asked

"Anna. I want to call the girl Anna." Bella said looking down at her feet waiting for my reaction I assumed.

I sat there for a minute not really knowing what I felt.

"Yeah, I like it" I smiled in a distant manner.

"What about her middle name?" Bella asked

"Rose" I immediately said.

"Ohh I like it. Anna Rose...wait what's her last name gonna be?"

"Swan" I said.

"You sure?"

"yep" I smiled down at her.

"Anna Rose Swan" she paused "I love it. How'd you come up with Rose?"

"I don't know it just sounded right Anna Rose."

"What about the little guy?" Bella asked

"What about Kai?" I asked. I had always liked that name.

"Kai" She thought "I like it. A lot" she went silent for a little "How about Kai Jarrod Swan"

"I like it I was gonna say it would be hard finding a middle name that suits his first name but that fits perfectly" Edward smiled.

"Guys if we start walking now we should be able to see the babies."

We all got up excitedly and started walking. Soon we came to a big window with a lot of babies inside all in separate cots all looking brand new.

"That's them there next to each other" Carlisle pointed out. I looked to where he was pointing they were beautiful but it didn't add up They were very Tan almost Native American tan and both had a thick head of black hair.

"I forgot to umm tell you guys Bella's mother confessed to having an affair that is why they look a little unrelated to Bella they're half-siblings" Carlisle told us.

"Oh" Bella said a little shocked "They're still beautiful" she smiled pressing her hands up against the window.

"Come on let's go and meet them" Carlisle smiled.

I picked up the little baby wrapped in the baby blue blanket judging from the blanket I assumed this was Kai.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me "My little Kai" I muttered. He smiled a small toothless smile and returned to resting his eyes.

I smiled a warm feeling bubbling inside me.

Alice walked over and started cooing "Do you know his name yet?" she asked.

"Alice meet Kai Jarrod Swan" I smiled proudly,

"Oh Edward I love that name" she giggled

"So do I"

I passed him gently to Alice as I walked over to Bella who had Anna in her hands. I put my head on Bella's shoulder and had a first real look at Anna. She was such a cute little thing.

I kissed Bella on the cheek "I can't wait to bring them home"

_**The End**_

**Do you like their names? I have made them half siblings because that makes a twist in the sequel and yes there is definitely going to be a sequel! I am so happy with this story it was amazing to write! I don't care if no-one reads this because it was such a joy to write although it would be a total bonus if you did **

**X**


	18. THANK YOU!

I would just like to thank everyone that reviewed last night and stuff it was really nice to hear your feedback it means alot to me

Xx

-Georgie-

P.S I will post a warning on here when the sequel is up


	19. first chapter to sequel

**Okay guys this is the first chapter to the sequel! **

**I posted it on here so everyone can read it and tell me what I need to change :) **

**Enjoy! **

**Xx**

**-Georgie- **

**Chapter one: A new year a new stage. **

"Jake!" I yelled running at him through the crowds.

"Amzie" He chuckled when I ran into his arms. "I've missed you like crazy! Tell your family you're not allowed to go on holidays without me!" he complained.

I giggled "missed you too" it was muffled because I was speaking into his chest. I looked up "you've grown heaps since I've been gone! I wasn't away that long was I?" I asked thinking about it...

"You totally were! I really did miss you heaps!" He said letting go of our embrace.

"Jake we freak out if we go like 3 days without seeing each other let alone a month of course we missed each other!"

My family and I had just come back from a month holiday through Europe; tonight was New Years Eve. I shivered, even though I was wearing all of my snow gear the wind was still getting to me.

"Wait a sec!" I suddenly realized "where is Lilee?" Lilee was, as well as Jake, my best friend.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot to tell you it's just us tonight, Lilee had to go to a family party or something like that. She was really sorry and upset." He explained

"Oh." I said disappointed "But its tradition...we've been doing this since we were six."

"I know...as I said she was really upset she even cried, you know how her mum is though."

"Naw...poor Bub." I sympathised.

"But don't let that get us down!" He grinned

"JAKE" I heard my little brother Kai yell from behind me.

"Kai!" Jake chuckled picking him up and doing his famous 'rocket' finally putting him down. "How are you buddy?" Jake asked excitedly.

Jake and Kai had always gotten on really well, Kai saw Jake as a big brother since he didn't actually have any, he had adopted brothers but they were more like uncles. I knew Jake felt like Kai was his little brother but he never admitted it.

"I'm good!" Kai giggled.

We were in Boronia Park, Forks main park, it was set up with stalls and rides and a big section was roped off for where the fireworks would be set off.

The three of us wondered around and went on most of the rides before we decided to settle down and find a good spot for the 9 o'clock fireworks. After that Kai would probably go back to the main meet up area of mine and Jakes family and fall asleep in Dad or Carlisles arms possibly Emmetts.

It was now midnight and me and Jake were in our usual spot for the fireworks. I shivered as the cold got through my snow gear.

"How can you be cold you've got like 500 hundred layers on!" Jake said light heartedly.

"Look it's not my fault that you quillet's body temperatures are unnaturally high! Look you only have a tee on under that parker!" I complained.

"Do you know we actually do have an unnaturally high body temperature because we have lived here so long" Jake smiled as he scooted over so I would catch some of his warmth.

Suddenly everyone started counting down from ten and when it hit one 'BOOM' the fireworks were off! It was the New Year! I sat in awe until the display was over. I stood up and Jake followed.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR JAKE" I said charging into a hug.

"Happy new year" he said gently hugging me a bit tighter then letting go.

We walked over to where our families were gathered. Dad wondered over with Anna fast asleep in his arms and hugged me tight.

"Happy New Year Sweetheart" He smiled. He turned to Jake and patted him on the shoulder "Happy New year Jake!"

Esme soon came rushing after us "JAKE, AMY HAPPY NEW YEAR!" She embraced us both into a warm hug kissing each of us on our cheek.

We walked further into the mass of people who were closest to us. We spotted Billy, Jake's dad and we walked over to wish him a happy new year. I leaned down to where he sat in his wheel chair and kissed him on the cheek.

Jake patted his dad on the shoulder before going over to Kai and Seth. Seth was Kai's best friend and as well as Jake lived down on the Reservation. I found my sisters and gave them each a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Finally when all the_ 'HAPPY NEW YEAR SO AND SO' _was over we all hoped into a whole lot of different cars.

I hoped into Dad's Volvo with Jake, Bella and Anna as well. We were the first to get home of course with dads crazy driving.

As soon as all the kids got in we headed out to the back yard where all our tents sat; another new year's tradition!

All the adults stayed inside with their warmth while all the kids camped out in the back yard freezing to death. It was totally worth it!

There was a big main tent then around that were everyone's own little private ones. Anna, Kai and their two best friends Alex and Seth shared a tent, Ellie and Sammie (Ellie's best friend) shared a tent, Leah and Alexis shared a tent and usually me, Jake and Lilee would share a tent but tonight it would be just me and Jake.

Once I got into my tent I plopped down on our neatly made blow up double mattress "ahh tent sweet tent" Jake chuckled at my poor attempt at a joke. He then plopped down next to me which made me giggle because his weight had made me bounce up in the air. We went to the main tent to reserve the comfiest bean bags. In the centre was a heap of lollies and soft drinks. Perfect for the games we'd be playing!

"Jake I'm gonna go get changed into my Jamies 'kay?" I said walking out of the main tent and in the general direction of our cottage. When I got to the cottage I opened the door knowing it wouldn't be locked.

I saw Dad and Bella on the couch together huddled up just watching the fire so I crept past them not wanting to ruin the moment.

I found my favourite tartan flanny pyjama bottoms and put on a tank top. I found my ugg boots that came to mid shin that you could walk through the snow with. I then proceeded into Dads closet and stole my favourite hoodie of his. I loved hoodies!

I then walked into the lounge room to say goodnight to Bella and Dad.

I leant over the couch which was a mistake since Dad pulled me over the top so I did an awkward sort of summersault and landed between them. It was nice being this close I hadn't had a proper hug from them in ages I guess that's what the teenage years did to you. I snuggled in closer and dad kissed my temple.

I heard the door open and shut after a while. "Oh sorry I just came to check you were alright you seemed to take a while." Jake apologized

"No worries Jakey I was about to leave anyway" I paused to give both Bella and Dad a kiss on the cheek "Night Bellsy, Night Dad".

Jake and I walked out together in silence.

"Edwards your adoptive brother right?" I nodded wondering where this was going. "May I ask why you call him Dad then? I never really thought about it because it just seemed the norm but...?" Jake finished trailing off.

"You don't know how I came to live with the Cullens do you?" I asked solemnly.

"No, you and Lilee seem to have the D and M's I'm just not that sorta person I guess...we never really talk about family stuff ay?"

"No...I think it is to longer story for the walk back but tonight when we're alone I'll tell you the whole thing...how about that?" I asked, smiling up at his tall figure.

"Sounds great" He smiled his cheeky grin grabbing my hand. Me and Jake had always held hands when we were little and we just never broke the habit I guess. I liked still having that sort of connection with him even though we were way out of that stage of our lives.

Finally we made it to the main tent and sure enough our reserved bean bags were still free.

And so the Games began! First we played lolly poker which I won! SCORE!

After that I suggested I never and we all agreed...I had to explain to the littlies what it was though.

"So what you do is someone will say something like I never have smiled and if you have smiled you take a sip of your drink! Got it?" I asked and they all nodded.

I poured us all out a variety of soft drinks Ellie went first. "I have never liked anyone in this room" She giggled "I mean in a more than friends way!"

No-one else apart from me and Jake took a sip and a slight blush appeared over my cheeks as I realized Jake was the only guy in the room not under the age of eight!

Everyone giggled and I felt a little put out.

It was Anna's turn next "I have never been kissed" she giggled, Jake, Leah, Ellie, Lexi and I all took a sip.

"ELLIE" I was shocked but giggling.

"OH MY GOD SPILL LITTLE SISTER!" Lexi Gushed giggling.

"It was just truth or dare at school guys!" She said giggling at our reaction.

"Oh well that's no fun" Jake sighed.

It was Kai's turn now "I never ate a bug" Jake took a sip and everyone gawked at him.

"it was yummy!" he said like we were all idiots.

"ew" I said punching him in the arm.

"Guys I'm joking I was two and I still remember how gross it tasted!" he explained.

"still ew" I said giggling.

"My turn eh?" I said deciding what my question was going to be...

Oh god Truth or Dare. I hate truth or dare.

We had already gone right around the circle so far Jake and Kai had had to run around all the tents in their boxers, Ellie had to walk into Rose and Em's room and then awkwardly walk out (you can all guess what they were doing), I had to tell my most embarrassing moment, Lexi had to keep her hands in the air until the next dare was completed (Anna came up with that), Sammie had to tell us who she liked, Seth and Alex had to hold hands until the next truth was told and Leah had to keep a maltesar on her tongue for the whole round. It was Ellie's turn now to ask someone truth or dare.

"okay...hrmm...oh Jake! Truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare what else would I choose?" He chuckled.

"Okay" she smiled mischievously "I dare you to kiss Amy!" she then turned and winked at me.

I felt my eyes widen and a huge blush crept up around my cheeks. I will kill her. No-one will stop me.

"Uh..." Jake said awkwardly and I felt a sudden pang of rejection.

Everyone was staring at Ellie and then us. Repeatedly. And so the blush grew.

"Come on you chickens it's just a kiss, you guys used to kiss each other goodbye when you were little if I remember correctly!" Ellie complained.

"Yeah...it's just...different now." I said quietly to the floor.

"Oh come on you guys totally like each other if I didn't know you guys I'd think you were a couple I mean you guys HOLD HANDS for god's sake!" Ellie said logically like we were all dumb.

"Ellie" I said.

"yes my big sister" she said turning to me with a sly smile. I imagined wiping that smile off her face. It was a great thought.

"I'm going to kill you." I said evilly.

"HONEY PLEASE! You are going to thank me later!" She smiled lazily.

"Come on guys just do it!" Lexi joined in!

"LEXI!" I said shocked "HELLO YOUR SPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!"

"Sorry Hun, what she says is true." She smiled innocently.

"Whatever" Jake said turning to me.

I turned to him wide eyed, Feeling the blush strengthen. He lent in and so did I, I closed my eyes if I were going to do this I may as well enjoy it.

Our lips met and all too soon it was over.

"See easy!" Ellie said.

"Jake I tired, I gonna go bed now" I said in my pathetic three year old voice that I always put on when I was tired.

I was surprised how un-awkward it was after the kiss.

Jake jumped up "well let's go then" He smiled.

"Well someone is eager!" Ellie giggled

"Ellie shut up!" Jake chuckled. He put his hand down to help me up and I grabbed on happily. I would need help getting up.

"You don't have to" I had to pause to yawn "go to bed because I am sleepy" I said sleepily as he pulled me up.

"It's fine Amz." He smiled

"Night everyone! Happy new year! I love you all!" I said loosing balance a bit.

"Night everyone!" Jake chuckled holding me steady. "you know some would think you were drunk"

"Honey for all you know I am drunk!" I giggled

"I'm pretty sure you're not" He said rolling his eyes.

We finally made it to our tent and I kicked off my uggies and pulled up the blankets. Bed. Uhh.

"Move over!" Jake complained

"Sorry" I mumbled and moved over.

"NO DADDY" I screamed but no-one heard me he just laughed at me while my mother did something to what I thought was Ellie. I screamed again but the others didn't respond and my father and mother continued to abuse us. I squirmed and tried to get out of my father's reach. I scratched and slapped but it didn't work I stayed in exactly the same position not moving an inch and he didn't get hurt, nothing. I just wanted to leave my body like my sisters had left me but some subconscious wouldn't let me.

"AMY" I heard someone yell at me, someone that wasn't my parents.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed back "please" I whimpered.

Suddenly Carlisles hollow and tortured face in the hospital appeared in front of me eventually it shifted into Jakes hollow and tortured face and the tent was his back ground.

I went silent and Jake pulled the hair out of my face "Am-"he started to stay but I broke out into desperate sobs and curled into a tight ball.

I knew it was a nightmare but I thought I was over these. I hadn't had one so bad and vivid in six months! Why did it have to come back?

"Amy, you're alright. I'm here and I'll protect you stop crying Hun. It was just a dream." Jake said comfortingly. I turned around to him and curled into his chest.

"No it wasn't!" I had to stop because of a sob "It was a memory" There were a few things that were made up but it _was_ a memory.

Jake just hugged me tight and rubbed my back until my sobbing slowed.

"Amy" Jake said.

I nodded into his chest as a reply.

"I think it's time you tell me about your past. How you ended up here." He said gently.

I turned over onto my back and took a deep breath before I started.

"I have to start from a while ago...before I was born when it was just Bella. My parents they didn't care for her as soon as she was five they would work from 7am till 9pm they didn't look after her at all and she had to fend for herself. Once she got to about 8 or 9 they expected her to cook and clean for them as well. So that's what she did cater to there every need. Then when she was ten she got the news that Lexi was on the way. She got excited and thought that the addition to the family would change things that maybe they'd like this baby better and want to stay home and care for them both. But she was dead wrong as soon as she was home she was Bella's job. And it went on like that until I came along and again her hope grew and then died. Now she had two babies to look after and she was only 12. Then somewhere between there and when Ellie was born, if she didn't have dinner ready for my parents when they got home or if something wasn't cleaned properly my father would abuse her. Hit, punch and kick her until she fell unconscious sometimes." I paused

"Of course we were all oblivious to that part. Finally Ellie came along and Bella had no expectations of our parents. This continued until the Cullens came to town. They gave us experiences we'd never even heard of before and they invited us to Australia for a whole month. So Bella rebelled for the first time and went leaving only a note. That month was the best in my life before then I hadn't known what happiness was. I got really close to Edward and just started calling him dad I can't even remember the logic behind that but it stuck. Finally the month was up and we had to go home. Emmett dropped us home and left." I felt a lump growing in my throat.

I had to take another deep breath and calm myself; Jake laid his hand on my stomach.

"My dad came to the front of us all and cornered us off from all means of escape." I felt myself tremble. "He kicked Ellie in the stomach as hard as he could. So hard she got knocked onto me and I fell down. Bella charged at him but then my mother joined in and they were both pummelling Bella soon she was knocked out cold. Then Mum went onto Ellie and I tried to get her off but I couldn't and soon..." a sob escaped "soon Ellie was knocked out as well I looked over to where My father was attacking Lexi just in time to see him break her arm and her go unconscious" I could now feel Jakes fist clenching and his body stiffened. "Then they both turned on me and somehow I stayed conscious through it all, police and ambulances arrived fifteen minutes after they had started attacking me. My parents fled upstairs for god knows what reason and I screamed and screamed until finally someone broke down the door." I paused "I think I blacked out for a bit of the ambulance ride but I remember coming into the hospital and seeing the realization on Carlisles face. He was trembling and he looked so hollow and empty. I was the only one conscious and when I saw him as you can imagine in that kind of emotional state I went crazy trying to get into his safe arms but of course he couldn't even touch me I was in such a bad state." I turned over so once more I was cuddled into Jake. "The only good thing about that night was when Edward came in and sang to me. He sung almost the whole night. I'll never ever forget it." I said calming down.

Jake was quiet. I stayed silent as well.

"Did your parents get caught?" he said in a strained voice.

"Yeah, Three years jail time and they aren't allowed to live in the same area as any of us."

"Three years? That's all they got?" he said rage evident in his voice. "Three fucking years. They gave you physical, emotional and mental scars and that's ALL they got?" he said getting angrier.

"Jake please calm down I just need you for cuddles right now. I'm too upset to think about anger." I said coming in closer to Jake. I just really needed someone to hold me I was scared and I didn't want to think about my past.

"Sorry" He said gently and pulled me tighter. He lent down and kissed my hair, it gave me a surprise and I could feel a blush form its familiar red clouds on my cheek. "You're shaking! Are you cold or just...reminiscing?" he asked.

"Both." I said pathetically. "You know how I have that fear of falling asleep last? The one you guys laugh at me for?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"that's why cause I was left conscious while the rest of my sisters 'fell asleep' as I saw it in my six year old mind." I turned over in the process of speaking getting more comfortable so now me and Jake were spooning but he still had his arm around me...as bad as that may sound... we were just best friends right?

"I am so sorry I ever teased you for that. I promise I'll never even think about teasing you again." He said the apology clear in his voice.

"It's okay Jake you didn't know" I said patting the hand that he had around me. "I'm going to go back to sleep now okay?" I said.

"Yeah okay goodnight. Sweet dreams." He whispered. He started to move his hand as if he were going to move back over to his side of the bed.

"NO. Stay?" I asked.

"Sure Hun." He said gently. I got more comfortable as he lent down "You'll never be last to go to sleep when I'm around I promise." He whispered gently and then kissed the back of my neck. Another blush formed.

I thought nothing of it though and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Content and happy with where I was and who I was with. Life had changed so much in last seven years. For the better as well.

**So do you like? To unrealistic...? review please so I can make the right adjustments to the rest of the story :D**

**Btw this is just the first chapter and the only thing I've written so far for this story so it will be a while before the rest is out :S**

**Remember to review :) **


	20. Q and A

Okay so from the reviews that have come in for the sequel so far they have been good but there have been questions about it so I'll answer them on here so no-one else has to ask :) if you have any more questions please ask them and when I get enough I'll post them up on here. so here are the questions:

**Q: What will the name of the sequel be? - iloveChristianozera **

**A: Well so far I have no names...any suggestions? As I said the sequel is gonna be a while so I haven't really thought about it yet to me it's just known as the sequel LOL :) **

**This one isn't really a question but I feel as if it needed to be explained...hayden21 was disappointed that it didn't pick up from where it left off and that it was in Amy's perspective...I was planning to start the sequel off here and then make little one shot stories that have happened in the 7 years we have missed oh and also the sequel (if I keep it this way depending on your response) is mostly going to be in Amy's perspective but sometimes it will be in others perspective (like I did with Bella in the last one). I have a lot more leverage with the characters and plots now everyone is older and so that is why I have started it now but if you guys would rather the sequel to start off where I'm not a mum left it I can change it. So review your vote on that...or PM me and I'll tally it up. **

**Q: Will the sequel be posted as a part of the I'm not a mum story or will it be published under a new story? – RideTheGlitterDick (hehe I like the name :D) **

**A: No this was only a preview to see whether you guys liked it or not when I get the name for the sequel and I post it I'll put up a page on here so everyone can see what it's called and look it up :D :D :D **

So please if you have any more questions please review or PM me :D :D :D


	21. don't know what to do!

Okay guys I am **reallllyyyyy **lost as to what to do! I have this story all figured out and really wanna write it but everyone wants it to pick up earlier! If I pick it up earlier most of the twists won't work or won't have as much effect.

So I have come up with a proposition...(actually I just came up with it as I was typing this haha) I'll do it my way where I'll write the sequel as I planned and do the one shots of earlier. Then if you guys at the end of it REALLY REALLY (well it can just be really but you know.) want me to write another one for the missed time I will...how does that sound...?

**NEW IDEA**

**how does this sound**

**I will make it half Amy's perspective and half Bella's with others in between :) But still in the same time frame...oh and btw I forgot to tell you there will be flashback chapters so...yeah! Excited? I am :D :D :D **

Love you guys lotsssss

XxX


	22. Alt start to sequel :

**Okay guys this is an alternative start to the sequel...I think you guys will like this one better I was just reading through my side stories from inamiflit and found it so I must of wrote it a while back and forgot **** (it wasn't originally planned as a sequel start :S) **

**EmPOV**

This was my fault! I knew something was wrong and I had heard all the stories I should of made sure they were okay. I shouldn't have abandoned them, I shouldn't have abandoned Ellie.

I was sitting in Ellie's room alone, the rest of the family where – I didn't actually know I didn't care anyway. I just wanted Ellie to come back the sweet little girl I knew, my little baby Ellie. How could anyone do this to her, a new rage bubbled inside me but a small whimper from Ellie got me up on my feet and beside her bed in seconds all previous feelings forgotten.

I thought her eyes were too badly swollen to open but she managed to open one but as soon as she did terrible, painful, scary screams escaped her little mouth. I tried to calm her but the more I came towards her the worse it got I tried to reassure her it was only me that I wasn't going to hurt her. She was hurting herself because she was squirming out of the bed so much. I pressed the button for the nurse who was already on her way.

The nurse appeared in seconds and by this time I was sure there were tears in my eyes. I was so frightened for her. For what she was doing to herself. I think the nurse gave her some pain relief or sedative because she calmed down soon into a drug like state. This time when I came over to her with a little protest she let me stroke her hair back from her face. I smiled at our progress.

"Ellie if you can hear me, I am so so so sorry, if I had of known I would have been there to protect you every step of the way. Please forgive me, I didn't abandon you I promise, little one. I love you more than you can imagine and I know we're not serious at all but I am serious when I say all this you mean so much to me." I grabbed her hand carefully. Her hand was so small in mine, I gently squeezed it and she squeezed back weakly.

**Remember this is just a start so again tell me what you think and I'll see what you guys want :D **

**Georgie**

**X**


End file.
